Rise of House Knytlinga
by Lisowczycy
Summary: A young man reborn into a world he thought was fantasy and at the bottom of the ladder. But events will sent him into adventures he never could dreams, he will make foes and friends along the way and take part in one of Westeros most famous battles. His actions will decided the course of Westeros for generations to come. First SI story
1. Chapter 1

**First ever self insert and story in a while now. I a total ASOIAF fan for years and for weeks this idea been in my head to make a story.**

 **First thing I have to say the SI is going to be born more a century before the books. So Targaryens still on Iron Throne and the SI actions will have an effect on the future. Several SI stories had inspired this including one call a Farmer's tale.**

 **I don't own the books and G.R.R.M does.**

 **Didn't expect this!**

 **177 AC, The North**

Being reborn into another life was never something I ask or ever dream of but I go to bed sleeping. And I woke up as baby in some medieval house to poor farmers.

I spended the first years of my new life relearning how to walk and talk. My new parents had eight kids by the time I was five with me being the fifth born and third son. Even worse than being reborn was learning I was in Westeros and a Northerner.

The only good news was all my siblings were alive by the time I ten, my new home is a small farm near your usual dirt poor villages of some dozen or so families. Dad grew rye, wheat, potatoes and raising some livestocks.

We also had the usually livestocks like pigs, chickens, two old horses, a cow and some sheep.

We were all golden haired through mom and three siblings are a lighter shade than dad and the rest of us.

My new name is Harthacnut but shorted to Cnut by my siblings. Rolf was the eldest son, Dacy the eldest daughter follow by Ulf, Ragnhild, me, Emma, Gunhilda and Harold.

It sucked at first growing up again in a non modern world but I found it more simple and exciting in ways.

By six I was helping around the farm and we did ok. Oh there were hungry years and the winters were cold but we first men endure it.

In my past life, I used to watch tons of history shows and documentaries. I learn enough farming tips to hint my new father on what he could to improve the family farm.

After several hints he actually had ideas himself and had us soon using our trash as fertilizer for the crops. Rolf and Dacy are twins who stick together. And come up with the idea of making pottery after they discover a source of clay near a river one day.

Mother and the girls had us collect baskets of it and they make pottery, dishwares and little statues after some tries and errors. We raise some coins from selling the extra they make.

Our farm in the Rills, twelve days from Blazewater bay, one day from a river, four hours from the village and two weeks from the Lord Ryswell's hold.

Some petty lord rules the local area and collects taxes for House Ryswell and House Stark. We pay in goods since most small folks never have much coins or wealth in general.

My older siblings enjoy messing with me as normal older brothers and sisters do. I also mess with the younger ones too and at ten crafted a crude guitar to play songs.

My family finds me odd with all my ideas or occasion inventions. Mother encourages me to try out my ideas, which leads to us making elderberry wine after collecting enough of them.

In my time here in Westeros I learned to eat the common meals of a small folks and I find that porridge sucks. Especially during the bad winters of eating gruel like I was Oliver Twist.

At twelve years old I am taller than kids my age and begin taking up the trade of a hunter.

In past life, I was good at hunting, I prefer guns but I don't know how to make gunpowder and Westeros is dangerous enough without it being invent by me.

With a short bow and simple traps. Me and Rolf were hunt in the hills when we could and often return with small game.

I made a crude Ushanka out of the rabbits I caught. The family soon like it and had me make more with adding animal fat to waterproof them. Also the religion of the first Men pretty simple, I never was religious in my old life and praying to a Tree felt much simpler.

Maybe because it not organized like the Faith of Seven or worshipping a god who encourages raiding people like the Ironborn Faith. Another thing I did was learning how to read and write.

If I got to be a poor farmer's son I want to be literacy and only my mother really supported me as the others saw no need to be able to read or write.

From a merchant I learned the basics of reading and writing after I pay him in furs. At this point the twins are sixteen, Ulf, fifteen, Ragnhild thirteen, I was still twelve but look older, Emma is eleven, Gunhilda is nine and little Harold is six.

Our parents are already looking for matches for the twins. Rolf has his eyes on the daughter of a sheep farmer and Dacy sweet on village blacksmith's son. Mother and father have different ideas than them.

They to want Dacy marrying the son of mom's sister who married to a wool merchant in Barrowton. Their pretty well off compared to us and even offer a bride price for her. For Rolf they want him to wed the daughter of a tanner and he not really on board with it.

Unsurprising I find myself passing messages for the twins when I not farming or hunting. Around that time I also invented blue Jeans to wear.

There nothing like the ones I known but their cut and sew closely enough. Mother and Dacy helped me with them and their made from sturdy cotton we brought from the yearly traders that come to the village.

I use natural blue dye made from a plant and with the leftover scraps of cotton also created boxers.

Don't even get me started on what passes for underwear in Westeros. My brothers and father soon after seeing me around with them wanted some too. Rolf stolen my favorite pair for one of his dates with his shepherd girl. A cute brunette named Alys, she thin, tall and has a small bust.

She also a nice girl who really likes Rolf, by my fourteen name day we expanded the house adding more rooms including at my suggestion a bathroom with a metal tub I pay with my earns from my trade. And convince everyone to bath each day with soap.

The girls love it and were the ones who took the most time in there. The farm at that point was doing better, we had plenty of food, herbs and more livestocks too. By that time I was making longer hunting trips into the rills and beyond. My friends Mycah, William and Theo were often joined me especially if I was planning detours on the trips.

Mycah is the village tanner's youngest while William and Theo are twin sons of the local butcher. I befriend them at a younger age and take them with me for their skills.

I were kill the animal, Mycah skins and tan the hide. While the twins cut the meat up and salt the pieces. We all end up with coins in our pockets and after one really fruitful trip brought a baggage horse to carry our supplies and catch home.

This goes on until after I turned fifteen. One day a merchant comes to the village and I decide to offer my service as a guard when he mentions he going to Deepwood Motte, he brush me off but I insisted until he agrees. Mom and father weren't so happy but agreed to let me go after an short argument.

I joined the merchant the next morning with my bow, arrows, long dagger, a bag of clothes and food. The caravan consist of three carts, nine horses, the merchant, three of his workers, his eldest son and seven guards including me.

The first day I spend walking next to the cart or riding on one throughout the day. Others chatting with the other guys their not much to do, by the fourth day we out of the rills and on the kingsroad. The next days we stopping at Inns and passing other travelers on the road traveling like us.

More than one person ask about my jeans and hat. By the third week we in the woods close to Deepwood, the merchant skip stopping at Winterfell so I didn't get to see the castle or even a Stark but I seen patrols of men with their coat of arms on their tunics.

I really by this point missing cars cause in a day or two I could drive to Deepwood Motte than spend the better part of three weeks walking there.

Two days into the woods as we replacing a broken wheel we attack. A guard named Alvin saw movement in the woods around us and raise the alarm.

I am standing next to a cart eating when a man in rags and fur come out of a bush screaming and coming at me with a rusty sword. I threw my cup of ale at him and as he distract for a moment I rush him with my long dagger. I thrust my dagger in his belly and drive him into a tree.

My blade goes to the hilt after this. He screams and blood soon on my hand then the ground as I pull out my blade he drops to the ground dying. For a long moment I realize I just killed someone but my mind remembers we under attack quickly. I grab my bow, string the bowstring and notch a arrow then aim at a bandit fighting with another guard call Rodick. I fired almost point blank and get the bandit in the throat, I jump on the cart and fire another arrow hitting another in the chest.

I shoot two more arrows and fell two more attackers as we rally and throw them back. Three more fall to my bow before their back in wood and out of my sight.

My hands shake after the fight, we lost Alvin and another guard Brandon to them. A check of their fallen tells us their wildings from their gear and the Merchant Edmund had us change that wheel fast. We also quickly buried our dead and found some silver on the wildings.

I also loot a serviceable sword and a shield with the badge of House Glover painted on it from one. The next day we weary watch the trees and everyone was armed. The road we pass a hamlet that was attack and destroyed. Nothing but still smoking ruins of buildings and a few bodies we hasty buried out of respect.

The day after we pass another wood hamlet where the men with makeshift weapons stopped us. They mistook me as Glover soldier cause of the shield when I was scouting ahead of the group. Their leader asked us to tell Deepwood that the wildings had been raiding in unexpected large numbers and if we can take their women and children.

Edmund agrees only after they offer him some silver and goods. With a score of children and women plus we extra wagons pull by old horses we continue to Deepwood as fast as possible. The kids stare at me in awe as I walk near them with my bow ready.

More than once I shot at movement behind bushes or in the woods from the road. And I was rewarded with wounding a Wilding who we drag, strip, gag and tie up in a cart. Edmund thinks we might get something for bringing one alive to Lord Glover. On him we found some coins, a looted sword, helmet and mail. He cursed a lot as we tied him up and said we be dead.

Edmund handed me the mail and helmet to wear. The mail looks like what I always seen on TV and movies. The helmet open face and shape like a spangenhelm. A guard Harrison helps me get the byrnie on and now I feel how heavy it is. We get to Deepwood Motte without anymore trouble and at the gate, we see more small folks waiting to get in and a few ask us if Lord Stark sending help.

It look like a very unusual large group of Wildings somehow got passed the wall and raiding the coast plus woods.

Once in the settlement, Edmund pays me and tells me he won't be leaving anytime soon with Wildings raiding in Wolfswood.

I disappoint by the news since I hope to catch a ride with him back to Winterfell or kingsroad. He offer to house me until he leaves but I told him I just look around to see if any other merchants are leaving soon. Edmund wishes me luck and we part after I say goodbyes to the guys. At the marketplace I have no luck in finding merchants to hitch a ride with. Most won't leave the safely of the town or alright have enough guards.

In the end I grab by a red face city guard " What in bloody hell are you doing idling around here boy, Lord assembling men at the barracks" he shouts at me and half drags me to a set of buildings.

I try to explain I not a guard but he points out my shield and equipment. " well doesn't matter if your not one of my boy, I need all the men I can get and since you're already armed your joining me" a man in his thirties say to me. I notice he better equipped than most of the fighting men already here and the armoured fist of the Glover on his chest.

" what your name " he asked and I tell him "Harthacnut of the Rills milord"

"Well Harthacnut, I Eddard Glover Lord of Deepwood Motte and I need men to hunt these Wildings… So can I count on you" he say in a stern tone.

I nod my head and he grin. " good, now Bjorn get Harthacnut here ready, we leaving soon. " he said and leaves him the city guard.

Bjorn gets me a spear and tell me to get in rank. Before he off to find more men or do something important.

Couple hours later Lord Glover leads over four hundred men out of the town. Three quarters of us are infantry and rest are cavalry. I assigned to the scouts because of my skills as a hunter.

I sigh at my bad luck, thought being a guard be easy with the North in peace but now I be drafted in a medieval lord's army off to fight barbarians.

 **Next chapter be soon and Harthacnut be meeting more folks and fighting. And the year currently is at the end is 193 AC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter in Harthacnut adventure in Westeros.**

" found them Harthacnut" Rogar shouts as we rush up to the site.

Three naked bloody bodies lay on the ground " well at least can give Eywick, Ryder and Mance graves now" I say as we already wrap cloaks around their bloody bodies.

The next hour we dig and bury the three of them. Muttered some prayers and we rejoin the main group. After getting back I informed our commander what happened to the missing men. He nod and order us to scout the roads ahead.

We march back and I get my bow out for use. Being forcibly drafted wasn't as bad as I thought but the Wildlings are brutal as described in the books. It's only been a week since I left Deepwood and I see enough bodies for most folks I know back in my old life could stand to see.

My party and I check the roads ahead of main force. Despite losses we actually doing good, a few dozen Wildlings had been killed and the men of Wolfswood are eager for vengeance.

For the next hour we scouted the area and found tracks leading to big Wildlings camp of close to an hundred. Our leader Benjen Bole smiled as he sent a runner to alert the main force and slowly over the next hour Lord Glover moves his men in position.

Benjen had me sneak into the camp to check for prisoners. It took all my huntsman skills but I manage to get close enough to see in the clearing where their camping their a holding pen with women and some children. By the time I get back, Lord Glover calls me to his war meeting.

I give my report along with three others and Lord Glover with his vassals formed a battle plan. " Bole I want you and twenty good men to rescue the hostages during the assault" Glover told my commander and Bole rope me into the rescue mission.

A hour later I hiding in bushes with a score of men. My bow ready along with a shield on my back and sword at my hip. The attack begin with a volley of arrows on the wildings sentries. A second volley follows before the charge and we move quickly across the field the camp as the Wildlings fight back.

I shot down two Wildlings while Bole hacks down a few with his axe. The others strike down some and we at the pen soon.

I hack down a portion of the makeshift pen and enter with comrades following. As we cut free the prisoners and I notice two women, who look so similar they must be siblings and they wore tunics with the badge of Bear island. As I cut one free with my dagger, she grab my sword from its scabbard and attack a Wildling coming from behind. I free the other woman and she took my dagger, we escape the camp which is now a battlefield and fill with screams and sounds of blades hitting another.

I shot down three more Wildlings, one of sisters took my shield and charge into the fray with the other following.

I cursed as I follow with a sword I picked up from the ground. My swordsman skills aren't that great but many of Wildlings weren't that skilled neither. I slash one and stab another through the throat before reaching the girls.

By this time the battle almost over the portions of the wildling camp on fire and Northmen slaughtering ant who still left.

One of sisters hands me back my sword and shield. " I am Lyra Mormont and this is my sister Lorra Mormont" the tallest sister said to me. Both have long dark hair, bodies build like female bodybuilders, sizeable busts and brown eyes.

" Harthacnut of the Rills, currently in service to House Glover my lady" I say and bow to her. Lyra laughs loudly and tell me not to bow but escort both of them to Lord Glover.

I walk with them until we find Eddard Glover beheading a Wildling leader and mounting the head on a stake.

The three highborns talk with Glover immediately offering an escort back to Deepwood and calls for a servant to provide them food or drink.

Lord Glover sees me and pats me on the shoulders " you did a good job boy, why don't you go salvage something from the field before we leave" he say and walks away with his guards.

Now free to loot I join close the men in looting bodies and the camp ruins. With most of the dead already looted I don't find much but I find slightly bloody intact white fur cloak, a new sword, serviceable gauntlets of iron and a horn. Couldn't tell what animal the horn is made from by I took it anyway.

Several groups are sent out to search for survivors while me and the main force returned to Deepwood Motte in victory.

The town residents and refugees cheers at us we arrive back with heads of wildlings on spears and a few of their bodies also being drag too. More a few maidens kissed me and gave me winks as we march through the streets.

At his Castle Lord Glover held court with him rewarding bannermen and soldiers. Members of houses sworn are granted honors and positions.

A long list of common soldiers are called up to be award small plots of lands, boons and other things.

Close to the end I call up " For volunteering and displaying bravely in this time of crisis I rewarded Harthacnut of the Rills, a horse from my personal stable, new mail and my personal thanks" he said to the crowd and I bow to him.

Afterwards I taken to the stable and pick a young Grey geld I named Stormcloud. Trade my serviceable Byrnie for a new one, handed a purse of coins and told by the steward I could stay in the service of Master Glover if I wish.

I told him I think about it and joined the celebration that happening. I drank and eaten at a tavern. I danced with girls and kissed many before crashing in a Inn for free. I had several offers of company in bed from some women but I wasn't in the mood so I declined.

The next I awake and after breakfast I starting packing my new horse with my things.

" Harthacnut where you're going" I hear Glover and turn around to him with the twin Mormont girls.

"Milord I going home" I answer and he flash me a smile. " mmm what about helping escort these lovely ladies back home" he say in tone that left no room to argue.

" yes milord" I said and join them to the gate house where a score of men waited. Cregard of House Woods was the escort leader, he said a few words about despite the recent victory we need to keep our guard up and we off to Bear island.

I rode behind Lyra in with a spear in hand, my sword in its scabbard , my bow in a saddle bag and the Glover shield on my back.

It was only five leagues to the sea, at a small port we board a ship to the island. While mad about this part of me was excited about seeing Bear island and hopefully Longclaw.

Lyra and Lorra chatted with crew and us. At one point Lyra jokingly mocks my age and Lorra just in calling me a cub. I mostly ignore them and stay silent during the trip.

The sailing ship got us to Bear island in several hours. My first view of Bear island was the shore and trees. We dock at a shabby port filled with mostly fishing boats. A welcoming party of Lyra and Lorra's father Ondrew Mormont with his three sons. Rickon, Allen and Jon mormont, they offer their thanks to us after embracing the girls.

The following was wild and full of celebrating, Mormont Keep had the famous mother with axe and child on the gate like it said in the books. It looks just as the books describe and the keep smells like what the book said it does.

I gave my arms to a servant and found a seat near the end of the long table. I took a full cup of black beer and fill my plate with smoke fish and roast chicken. I fed on mash potatoes, deer meat, bear meat, some vegetables and for the main course a fat roast pig.

The black beer thick and so tasty I actually drank more from the tap on the barrel its in. Allen had to drag me away from the cask and I find myself sitting on Lyra's lap.

She try to mocking breastfeed like a child because of my age but I stole a kiss and sang the song a Bear and fair Maid. Everyone soon joins and escape from Lyra, I sat by two guard who told lewy jokes and boast about they were had done against the Wildlings.

Some of the guys began wrestling and I may a bet on Lord Mormont as he fought his captain of his guards. The feast continue on long into the night. At some point I pass out during all the fun and partying.

 **Several hours later**

I woke to loud noises and someone scream out loud

" **THEIR OVER THE WALLS ARGHHHH"**

I jump to my feet or try to but hit the table I was under for some odd reason before I back to my feet. Half the men up grab their weapons sluggish and a few were so hangover they couldn't walk straight. Finding my gear where the servant stored it, I painstaking get it on while my head pounding me.

I threw up once before I in gear and rushing out with my bow ready. First thing I see is Cregard wood's body, a axe had struck and split his face open. A look of surprise grace his face, I turn to the battle and see a part of the wooden wall has been burned down.

Men in leather and mail swarming around fighting Lord Mormont and his men. The lord of Bear island and most of his fighters didn't wear armor. Only me and two or three wore any sort of armor on, the others are unarmor and some without a tunic or shirt but armed with some weapon.

I lay down support fire with my bow, two go down and they a third with a arrow in one eye. The Mormont sisters I saw are fighting back to back against the attackers.

" Long live House Drumm!" one attacker screams as he slams in the defenders.

"Crap" I muttered

Their Ironborn and while I like how their based on my world's Vikings. Fighting them not so fun or awesome. I keep shooting and they form a shield wall while Lord Mormont rallying his force for a charge.

My arrows ran out and by this point more retainers of House Mormont joined the battle. These fresh reinforcements are armoured and fully armed for the fight. I draw my sword.

Raise my shield and join the shield wall the defenders of Bear island had formed. Lord Mormont roars at a war cry and charges with us following behind. We smash into them and I nearly break after the initial contact. I get a spear in through my right shoulder and nothing really prepared me for the pain. I drop my shield and get a axe to the stomach,

My mail saves me but I going to have a big bruise. Someone beat off my attacker and took my place while Lyra drag me away from the battle. She left me behind the shield wall and rejoin it. While still in pain I get up and pick up a discarded spear. The Ironborn are being push out and falling to the rain of blows from House Mormont.

The end comes when one Ironborn with a Bone Hand on his tunic. He cut down several men like a hot blade through butter. Causing a gap in the wall, I close in and just as he laughing after cutting down one more fellow Northman, I thrust my spear and stab him under his chin. A look of surprise appears on his face while blood pour from his throat and he falls to the ground.

He made a choking gurgling sound as he tries to stem the bleeding with his hands but he fails and goes limp. The other raiders start panicking at his death and start running from the keep.

Lord Mormont and his band chase them down and cut down dozens trying to flee. Some people also putting out a fire starting near the longhall and a larder.

As the fighting moving away from the keep I find a rock to sit on and strip my mail off me. I can already see a big purple bluish bruise starting to form and see at some point my right shoulder stopped bleeding. I bandaged the new gash with a strip of cloth.

The fire on the palisade was out too and a few hours later the main fighting force returns. By this time I was nappy in the hall on a bench and it was Rickon Mormont who woke me.

He lead me to a meeting with his dad, siblings and vassals. Lord Ondrew gives us a low down on the situation. Estimate of about two hundred Ironborn raiders had attack. Close to sixty Northmen are dead or wounded with over ninety Ironborn dead including their leader Denys Drumm and most of all over three dozens islanders had been taken by the survivors.

A raven been sent to Winterfell and Lord Ondrew organizing a rescue mission to save the prisoners.

" Harthacnut of the Rills, can you step forth please" Ondrew suddenly asks and everyone goes quiet. I step up and he grins at me.

" boy you not only had save my daughters, defended my home but killed a squid no one in the North going to miss. And for this I granted you his sword as your spoil of war" he motions a servant who hands me a sword in a black scabbard.

I took the sword and notice how the hilt fit my hand. The guard was a simple one and when I pull the blade free from the scabbard, I saw the blade is red and with a grey edging. Instantly I knew this was the ancestral sword of House Drumn.

I stare in awe and look at him. He nodded and I hook the scabbard to my sword belt. We continue the meeting and Ondrew decided to use a ship the raiders abandon due to their losses.

He and his two oldest sons Rickon and Allen. The others Jon, Lyra and Lorra are forced to stay to defend the island. The remaining survivors of the escort left without me while I slept.

Lord Ondrew likely had a hand into that and find myself being drafted into another lord's army/levy. But the Ironborn longship that was captured is a sight full.

Look like the ones in movies or TV shows like Vikings or The last kingdom. The island spends two days loading supplies, gathering a crew and planning our route. The day we sail Lyra gives me a new shield with her Family coat on it and ask me to keep her family safe.

We sailed on the third day in high spirit, the island cheering for us and after many prayers to the old gods. I sat in the back, asking myself why the gods are doing this to me and if I going to survive this crazy plan.

 **Two week later**

 **Somewhere on the Sunset sea, near Old Wyk**

"Lets go Harthacnut we got scum to kill"

I nod to Rickon and sat up from my seat to use my bow. Our ship got close enough to the lone Ironborn ship to shoot. I killed two before we get grappling hooks on them, three more fall to my arrows before we board and take the fight to them.

Rickon leads the boarding action while I command the few archers on the ship. The action was done quickly and the Ironborn are crush. Our losses are six wounded and one dead. We strip the bodies of anything useful and toss them overboard.

One Ironborn scream for mercy as he was toss into the sea naked and both legs broken. We found captives but not ours and mostly from Essoi plus their all men.

Lord Mormont joins us in the first Longship we captured back at Bear Island. The one I in we took several days ago by surprise. Lord Mormont named the first vessel _Dancing Bear_ and Rickon's ship the _StormBear._ After clearing out the ship and getting the ex prisoners to join us.

We renamed the Longship the _SeaWolf_ and crew it with a mix crew of both Northern men and ex prisoners. I stick with Rickon on his ship and our tiny fleet sails to old Wyk. With silenced oars we beached on the mountainous and hilly island during the sunset.

As usual I picked to join the attacking force. Lord Ondrew lead twenty of us into the darkness. We reach the port of House Drumm, it's mostly a small port town with a sizable stone keep in the middle.

Two men silently sneak into the town to find our people. Close to a hour later they come back with a report. The port only has a few guards are on patrol and their a guard house near the main gate and small barrack in the town center. The raiders had arrived four days ago but currently have their prisoners in a warehouse to be divide up soon and their also a building full of thralls who work the mines too.

 **Hour later**

 **House Drumm's Holdfast**

Me and three others climb over the wooden walls around the town. We pass we few buildings before reaching where thralls are held.

With Red Rain in my hands I cut down two unexpecting Ironborn guards and a third I remove his head. The sword so light it's easy to use and deadly sharp After the guards are deal with I free the thralls from their chains with keys from the dead guards. Many of them were chained to the ground or wall before we free them. They thanked me in several tongues and embraces me with tears in their eyes

"Any man who wants freedom follow me " I shout and rush out of the building.

The three men with me already set a stable on fire and the main force had slip over the walls and taken the guard house. Many of the former thralls are armed with weapons from the guard house and Lord Ondrew leading assault the on barrack. While I set the ex thralls amok in the streets and they cause plenty of trouble.

Ironborn warriors from the keep join in on the battle, many not even fully armored or armed but their families are in danger. I cut down three Ironborn and save Rickon from a axe to the back.

The warehouse are broken into and many prisoners are freed. The situation was getting crazy and their a fire now swallowing up the town. Even worse are more Ironborns with many not from .House Drumm are arriving to the battle and the streets are filling up with dead and the wounded.

I wounded by a Drumn soldiers while I was distracted for a moment. The smoke from the fire was becoming a problem as it make seeing harder. Some of the ex thralls are dead by this time with the smell of burning flesh in the air.

But thank the old gods Allen already arrived with our fleet, he seized a few Longships moor in the port and loading them the freed captives. Sometime during the middle of the battle Lord Ondrew took an arrow to the throat and the men of Bear Island went berserk. They hack, slash and stab at the Ironborn like mad men until his body is safely on board a ship.

Rickon had to be drag away from the battle as the last of us retreated to the ships and escape this shitty rock.

Once on board a captured ship I bandaged a bloody arm wound from a sword slash and stripping off my dirty bloody mail shirt and helmet. A pretty red head who might be from the Reach but was taken as a salt wife began to nurse me while the fleet set for home.

 **Battle reports**

 **Battle of Deepwood**

 **193 AC**

 **Major House Glover victory**

 **House Glover**

 **Leaders: Lord Glover**

 **Strength: 300- 400 men**

 **Losses: Several dozens KIA and WIA**

 **Wildlings**

 **Leaders: unknown but presumed dead**

 **Strength: 80-100**

 **Losses: Entire force wiped out with very few survivors fleeing the battle**

 **Raid on Bear Island**

 **193 AC**

 **Partial success: captured of prisoners from Bear island but heavy losses including Raid Leader.**

 **House Drumn**

 **Leaders: Denys Drumn (KIA)**

 **Strength: 200 raiders**

 **Losses: 90 Killed along them Denys Drumn**

 **House Mormont**

 **Leaders: Lord Ondrew Mormont and Rickon Mormont**

 **Strength: Several hundred men**

 **Losses: 60 KIA and WIA plus dozens captured**

 **Raid on Old Wyk**

 **193AC**

 **Major House Mormont victory and rescued of captives**

 **House Mormont**

 **Leaders: Lord Ondrew Mormont (KIA), Rickon Mormont and Allen Mormont**

 **Strength: Three ships and several dozens of men**

 **Losses: light but Lord Ondrew killed in battle**

 **House Drumn and Allies**

 **Leaders: unknown**

 **Strength: several hundred men and Allies**

 **Losses: Very heavy with much of their port and town destroyed, losses of ships and slaves.**

 **Ok next chapter be up soon I still trying to polish it out. Harthacnut not going to be introducing any major industrial to the North anytime soon. He need to be Lord Stark to even get get a shot and it take a generation or more to do. Assuming he not facing road blocks from his vassals. At best he come up with simple things to make some money and increase crop yields for winter.**

 **Yeah I gave Cnut a Valyrian sword but that more to build his rep and no he not becoming a master swordsman. He be more or less good but nothing like Jaime, Arthur Dayne or even Aegon the Dragon Knight.**

 **Reviews are welcome and i try to make each chapter long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own ASOIAF. Awesome G.R.R. M does**

 **Off the shore of Bear Island**

" so thats Bear Island it is pretty"

An ex salt wife told me as the boat slowly sail to the port. I cough and groan as we pulling in to dock. My wounds from Old Wyk left me feverish and panicking at dying from something so minor in a modern world.

But no in a medieval world things as small as a cut can get infected and you can actually die from it. Thankfully we freed a healer who treated me as best as he could while we sail. Still got all my limbs and I can keep food or drink down. Our tiny fleet now twelve ship strong and carrying close to two hundred extra people free from the Ironborn. Their others like me who are sick for the same reason or from other different wounds.

Thankfully the ships we took had supplies in them and the few Ironborn vessels we saw or pass didn't find us suspicious or try to hail us.

The sea was kind and windy for the fleet. We did sink two Ironborn ships that got too close and left the survivors in the sea to drown. When we finally dock and start unloading I taken to the Mormont Keep then put in a soft fur cover bed to sleep in.

Sadly I miss Lord Ondrew's funeral and the feast afterwards as I battle with my fever. By the eighth day I better and up wandering the keep. And Rickon, now Lord of Bear Island has me armoured and armed for a guest arriving today. My gear been cleaned and polish for me, my clothes too and I had Red Rain openly display on my hip.

The other Mormont siblings and the House staff are in their best as we wait at the port. I been position next to Rickon and proudly hold his banner. The ship soon appears and as it got closer I see the Stark Banner. And I grin at finally seeing a Stark in this world.

After the ship docked and the gangplank is lower Barthogan Stark steps out, I see what can only be Ice on his back and he got the Stark colouring plus a muscular build. Following him is Lord Glover, Lord Osric Umber, Lord Jonnel Cerwyn, Lord Lance Tallhart , Lord Rory Ryswell and Lord Eddard Karstark plus a score of minor lords too.

Rickon greets each one and after receiving their apologies for not making it to his father's funeral he invites them in. Barthogan congrats Rickon for repelling the Ironborn and for the raid on Old Wyk. Barthogan decided to grant the freed ex thralls and salt wives provision and passage to the South if they don't want to stay in the North.

Barthogan goes on about ideas to guard the North's western Coast and he granted the ships taken to House Mormont.

"So this Harthacnut of Rills" Barthogan say and surprises me. " yes Milord" I answer and wait for his reply.

" Lord Mormont and Lord Glover spoken highly of you boy. Fine good bowman and brave Northman too." he told me and praise me a bit before we enter the hall for a grand feast.

It was bigger than the last one, I eat and drink my fill. The powerful lords have a table all to their own, I got seated in the table for the minor lords. Houses like Tuttle, Glenmore, Lightfoot, Moss and Stout. Surprisingly they welcome me despite my lowborn status and age. Lord Glenmore does at some point as we drinking offer me a place in his guard.

Considering House Glenmore is sworn to House Ryswell and their seat Rillwater Crossing actually pretty close to my home it sounds tempting. Before I can answer, Barthogan stands up and gives a nice speech about House Mormont and a good Ironborn is dead one.

We toasted to the North and for a short winter. Lord Stark handed out awards and honors to members of the raiding force later during the feast. Many got coins and positions in his Household or House Mormont.

I got two purses full of coins and a free ride home. The Mormont siblings gave me gifts, from the brothers I got two mules, some looted weapons from the Ironborn and a gold arm ring. Lorra try to convince me to stay as a guard but I declined because I won't be close to my family and she understand before giving me a new leather boots with bear fur trims.

Lyra gave me a kiss on the cheek and gifted me a fine new saddle for Stormcloud.

The day I left I wore my gear, a new pair of Jeans, my white fur cloak that I took as loot, my ushanka, my new mules are loaded up with my supplies and spoils of war. I took a ship back to the mainland, Lord Stark and his crew were going to stay longer.

I drop by in Deepwood Motte where the town was still in a good mood. I stayed one night and left the next day. Once I back on the Kingsroad it was easier and faster.

I stopped at Inns and taverns as I travel. Many folks ask about the Wildlings and the Ironborn. The battles of Wolfwoods and Old Wyk are now semi famous. More than a few girls flirted and kissed me but I never went far with them. Instead I continue on my way home and after two weeks of traveling I arrive at the outskirts of my village.

I rode in slowly with my appearance of being in a mail shirt, steel helmet, cloak, my bow with quiver hook to my saddle, Red rain on my hip, a shield over my back and a spear in hand. All in all I can't really avoid attention, first person to see me was the butcher as he hanging rabbits and cuts of meat on his stand.

He starts offering me a cook bacon and pork. I buy a sack of bacon and by now the village has notice me. I also see that the village has a few new buildings and the village square where the market is, has more stands. Their were also people who I never seen before but I assume their traders or travelers.

I dismounted and walk Stormcloud plus the mules through the market. I love the smell of the goods on sale and sellers haggling prices or shouting. I brought some fresh bread and a stew of fish which I eaten quickly and continue on, it was so funny seeing folks I knew and they couldn't recognise me.

And near the end of the market I saw them, my whole family. Rolf, Ulf, Harold and dad are unloading the vegetables, grains and goods from the wagon. Mother, Dacy, Ragnhild, Emma and Gunhilda are settling up the stand.

It's not until I close enough and I removed my helmet that that they notice . Its Harold who firsts sees me and runs up to me hugging my legs and crying out I alive. Gunhilda and Emma also hug me and weep tears of joy I back alive. Then its mother turn to hug and cry over me to the point she touching my face. Dad cooler and just hugs me and my older siblings stare at me awkwardly.

" what no hugs for your little brother?" I say with a smirk on my face.

Awkwardly they each also hug me and Rolf eyeing my sword. At this point the village knew its me and surround me asking questions.

Most were about if I was at the battle of Wolfwoods, where I been, where did I get my stuff, did I see Lord Stark, if I heard about the Ironborn raid on Bear Island or the now famous Raid on Old Wyk and other things.

I answer a few questions and the Village elder who sort of our unofficial leader ask me if their soldiers coming. Surprise at that question I ask him why he wants to know.

" The Ironborn are raiding the Stony shore and people are flooding inland to escape them." he told and I notice their more people in the village. Many are in threadbare clothes, look tired, some look like they haven't eaten well in days and most of all look misery. To my surprise I didn't even notice in corner of the market square they set up a makeshift camp.

" no and I haven't even heard of this yet. At the Inns I pass no one mention further Ironborn raiding and shouldn't House Fisher be keeping them away they are lord of Stony shore?" I said and the elder shook his head. " House Fisher try to but lost most of their men in a battle with them, last we heard the Fishers had locked themselves in their keep and closed their gate to anyone" he told me and I sigh.

" Lord Glenmore and Ryswell should be back soon and then they can deal with the situation" I told him and he nods his head before leaving. Some of the refugees were not happy or in a good mood afterwards.

I stayed with my family at the stand and stored my gear in the wagon but kept Red Rain on my belt. Harold keep bugging me about my sword and my three friends showed up. After catching up with William, Mycah and Theo they let to flirt with girls. I decline their offer for me to join them and Rolf eyed my money when I gave our younger siblings a few coins for sweets.

Father caught me up what been happening since I been gone. The harvest was great this year and our larders are full for winter. He, Rolf and Ulf sadly had to twice drive off refugees who tried to steal our food.

Also there was a bad harvest in parts of the North. So this years there many merchants and lord's officials coming around buying up all the grain and foodstuff they can.

I watch father haggle with the bannermen of lord Karstark for grain. He got a good price for several sacks full of them and soon after we sold all of the vegetables.

The pigs they brought to sell are sold by the afternoon and so are the sealed jars of elderberry wine. The village elder comes by looking if we donate anything to help feed the refugees. Mother gave him a sack of grain and some loaves of bread she made at home.

Dacy flirts with the blacksmith's boy and Ulf chatting with the granddaughter of the village elder. Rolf getting to marry his shepherd girlfriend after her father made a big sale from selling most of his herd.

She looks more comely now and has new a new dress. Mother wants her to come over and always acting like she a daughter. I greeted her warmly and make a japes at Rolf to which she laugh at.

We spend the night in the village with dad, me and brothers taking turns watching our the wagons, animals and stuff. The next morning we load up some goods that dad brought and left the village a little after breakfast of eggs, bacon and bread.

My soon to be good sister Alys os joining us. I let Harold and Emma ride on one of my mules, I ride Stormcloud and everyone else on the wagons.

 **Two hours later**

" halt "

I sigh as a group seven men stop us as they appear from a old abandon tavern. Their in a mix of smelly rags and worn out clothes but all armed. One has a bow and the rest a combo of farm tools or knifes.

The leader I presume steps up and reveals a row of yellow teeth as he smiles.

" got to pay a toll for passage, your coins, animals and wagons should do…. Maybe some of your women can join us to for a bit… we give them back after we done with them" he says with a smirk and lifts up a bloody hammer at us.

" you can't do this, Lord Glenmore and house Ryswell will hear of this!" father roars in defiance.

" well I guess it's the hard way then"

The bandit leader exclaim with a laugh and in a quick moment I have my bow out with arrow being notch. Just he is reacting to me I put a arrow in his throat.

For a moment everyone is shock and surprise but I notch another one and put it in the chest of the archer. The women by this point are screaming at the sight of me killing two men.

" fuck lets get out of here " one of our will be robbers scream and the rest run for it. I not in a good mood, they threaten to steal our things and soiled our women. No they must die to prevent them from trying this again on anyone else.

As I still on Stormcloud I discarded my bow and draw my sword. With Red rain in my hand I ran them down as the bandits try to escape over empty grassy hills of the Rills. After done with them I rode back to my group. They stare at me like I was a giant or Wildling, I sheath my blade and dismount.

" Rolf get the shovel we burying them, Ulf check the Tavern in case their someone and father help me drag the bodies"

I told them and they did it. On two of the bodies I notice the badge of House Fisher, at least two of these guys are deserters and that not a good thing.

Ulf found several shallow graves behind the building and three naked young girls in the tavern's cellar. Mother, Dacy, Ragnhild and Alys clothed them and calm them down.

They told us they were escaping with their menfolk from the Ironborn raids and those bandits killed their men then enslaved them.

By then I have my equipment on and armed Rolf and Ulf with axes. The girls are loaded up in the wagons and my mother keeping them company. There no more trouble when we reach the farm and start unloading and checking everything. That night I stood guard for any bandits or refugees looking to steal.

The next month is hard to say the least. The Ironborn are still raiding and now there in the Blazewater bay which allows them to attack the southern part of the Rills. More refugees are fleeing the raids and now.

The Lord of House Glenmore had returned and marched south with some of his levy. He try to recruit me but I wanted to protect my family and he understood. Sadly he collected/ took from everyone in his lands food for his men and his keep's larders.

Father and my brothers were mad as we gave up some of winter stores. But we just quickly laid in a winter crop that hopefully be harvested before the snows. The village is full of those escaping the ironborn or looking for food. Some early autumn rain storms hit the Rills and Barrowlands a fortnight ago. Destroying or damaging crops and I happy to say we didn't get flooded and our summer crops were harvested.

The three girls we saved are now in the village with other refugees. There been no more bandits or much trouble beside a few attempts of hungry folks trying to raid our larders. Our neighbors hadn't been lucky as us. The next farm over lost a good portion of their stores and another nearby one almost half.

I was just finishing gutting fish from a nearby stream when Theo comes running to me.

" thank the old gods I found, the Ironborn beaten Lord Glenmore!"

He announce and explain the few survivors told while down south They were lured into a trap and many including Lord Glenmore are dead. Two hundred men are dead, captured or missing and the new Lord Glenmore a seven year old boy.

I sighed as I drop everything and went to tell father. He went pale and his jaw drop at the news of the late Lord Glenmore's demise.

Theo also mention the castellan of Rillwater Crossing has closed the gates of the keep to refugees and refusing to commit What's left of House Glenmore strength to fight. The village elder Gyff already sending runners to other settlements for local meeting at the longhouse.

Father spends the day riding off to our neighbors and Theo goes back to the village.

By the next day I leading a group of local farmers while in full gear. Father and my brother are staying behind to guard the farm. As we rode on the road I take a moment to remind myself that to see if we can get the road paved and then we can cut travel time in half. Damn dirt roads suck and worst after it rains.

 **A few hours later**

 **Unnamed village, Rills**

The village longhall just about full with men of the local area and some from beyond. The long hall is loud and everyone is shouting or trying to talk. One man saying we should sent a message to Lord Ryswell but he in the Stony Shore with most of his men fighting the Ironborn there. Another suggest we form a militia against the bandits or looters that will likely take advantage of House Glenmore weakness.

In the end a local militia is agreed on and every village leader are to round up all the able bodies that can be spare.

In a fortnight over two hundred men are assembled. Most are infantry with a least three dozen cavalry of low standards, all armed with a variety of weapons and almost none have armor. The ones who had some personal armour, I found it was neither boiled leather or a padd jacket. Even worst beside a few old veterans or former soldiers of some house. Their barely anyone to train them, much less lead them and no overall commander cause no one can agree on one.

I automatically drafted in to it by being the only guy well armed and with recent combat experience. Gyff the Village chief shows me off proudly despite just a few days earlier turning sixteen.

Patrols are organized and we do drive off some bandits. Secured roads allowing safe passage for travelers and merchants.

Everything was good until one day one of our Patrols brought in a man who had the worst news we wanted to hear.

 **Longhall, unnamed village**

" Ironborns are marching in the Rills and it's an army" he told us and we dismissed him. The next three days more people like are arriving and claiming the same thing.

That off alarms with every able bodies being call up and me organizing a scouting group. I chosen Rob the brother of Alys to lead it which consist of a dozen woodmen. Rob a experience woodmen beside being a shepherd and knows the surrounding region well.

By the end of the week, more men had arrived and we held a meeting. Rolf found out from Harold that Red Rain was Valyrian steel and told everyone. Valyrian steel being so rare and to even own one is seen as a Lord's right. So for a commoner to own was a huge thing.

Many folks wanted to see and even touch it. And the villages leaders so impress that I was rewarded with one by a Lord. That I elected as militia leader and charged with organizing the defence of the area. First thing as leader I have every blacksmith available to start forging weapons and have supplies stockpile. I recruit refugees too and organize the men for battle.

A boy from a village over named Howe helps by gathering all the archers who can and has over hundred by the end of the day. A miller Robert volunteers to lead a small force to delay the Ironborn and I agreed. He takes a few dozen men and some supplies.

I personally rode throughout the countryside rallying anyone I can one day. More come, including thirty survivors of the Late Lord Glenmore force. I smiled at the news of over eight hundred men had been gathered to drive back the Ironborn scum.

While more still arrived, me and my newly selected captains are training the militia in the shield wall formation ( thank the old gods I seen Vikings and my recent combat experience for this simple formation). Most are armed with crude spears since our blacksmiths aren't used to making weapons. Shields are made too but since we short on time, their uneven and made of normal wood.

Rob returns from his mission and their good and bad news. Good news is the "army" of Ironborn isn't so big but the bad new is it's something like 1000-1300 men of several Ironborn Houses.

Rob also met Robert and his men. He pointed the Ironborn force to him and advised him to attack their supplies. So at least there a silver lining despite learning from a trader that Boragoth Stark distract by trying to put down a uprising he personally suppressing( for some reason I feel like this is familiar) and many Northmen Lords are in Stony Shore fighting back raiders there or at home.

After close to two weeks of preparing, almost a thousand men begin the march south. Many carry makeshift weapons but also bows, spears, swords, axes and slings too. Many wore cheap leather armor but it's better than nothing on.

Screening the infantry force is about 145 horsemen with variety of equipment on. This entire force holds most of the remaining strength of the Rills and if it lost chances are a other can't be raised any time soon. But spirits are high and we have plenty of supplies too.

After four days we at some tiny village that overlook a large cleared and we camped for the day on a empty field. The next morning the Ironborn show up in force.

 **Next chapter be the big battle and its aftermath. I have the Ironborn invading and raiding because there no way they won't attack the North after Old Wyk. I do plan on making Harthacnut a lord but a minor one. At best he have a decent holding, wealth and can raise a sizable levy. I do plan on him going south to fight and meeting a certain House that controls a crossing.**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own ASOIAF**

 **Unnamed Village, Southern Rills, The North**

 **Fifth month of 193**

" that a lot of Ironborn to kill" William whispers near me. As we saw an army of the scumbags coming out of a small forest. I thankful I refuse to let any of brothers or even dad join the militia.

Without missing a beat I bark out orders to my runners and for a moment I was thinking of my old life where I used to played the Total war series. The irony that playing so much actually helpful at this moment.

I move my most solid units to take a hill with the less solid units on their flanks. All archers and slingers troops went in front of them.

While I kept the cavalry with me behind the formations as a reserve. Six hundred and fifty men formed the shield wall. Not the best one but better considering this is not practice its not bad. One unit of fifty men are always kept back for reserve too.

The Ironborn also form up for their own shield wall, the squids aren't total idiots or just going to sit around as I moving the army in place. But they lack numbers in range units,

Howe starts screaming for the archers and slingers to start loading and aiming. Once they were in range I gave the signal, arrows and rocks rain down on the Ironborn.

For twenty minutes they pour it on those sea scum and hit a few dozen but their shields block most of the arrows or stones. The Ironborn under the Greyjoy, Harlaw, Codd, Botley, Saltcliffe and Orkwood banners advance on us.

My captain leading the center a giant of a man close to seven feet name Loki he wields a large war hammer and shouting to encourage the men. The left flank captain is a average man name Dustin who was a former soldier at one point. The right flank is held by Captain Eric who silent as the enemy comes.

The battlefield mostly flat but the hill we on with forest beyond the open fields, on the sides mostly empty crop lands with a few sheds here and there.

Pretty soon Howe and his group pull back behind our lines and set up behind our shield wall. The ironborn scream out loud a variety of war cries and charge full speed into our lines. I watch the shield wall blend and nearly break but the men push back hard.

Now it's a pushing match with men trying to keep their shields up and strike through any openings. Men start falling and I moving the ranged units to the sides to pick them off but some Ironborn reserve drove them back. Temporary before they regroup and force them back.

Even with support fire on them, the Ironborn still push us back but slowly and at a cost. I ride behind the men shouting encourages and rallying them. I rode back to place and send in the reserve when a gap almost formed in the battle line. I watch Dustin crash a squid's head with his hammer and send one flying too.

I watch the ironborn pull back to reform after a gap form in their line and my ranged units pour more into them. And the cavalry I have were restless with being idle as the battle goes on.

The battle continues with the Ironborn charging back in at us. The ranged units have retreated since their out of ammo and now acting as support to the men in the front. They draw any weapons they have or could find and pick up any discard shield they can.

Fighting at the front became more fierce and brutal. Men scream for their mothers as they lay fallen on the field wounded, some drag away or trampled by their own comrades and many dead cover the ground. Like in those poems or accounts of battles the ground under became wet with blood and shit from empty bowels. I decided to send a flanking force of hundred cavalry and those men cheer as they finally allow to see action. The remaining cavalry is with me and some slingers who found more stones to use.

At this moment another gap in the Ironborn line has open and I charge in with both cavalry and slingers following. I slice off the top half a man head. Another loses his head as Stormcloud kicking while they try to swarm us. Red rain getting bloody as more scumbags fall to me and by now I not alone anymore. More militiamen start going through the gap and the Ironborn shieldwall begins to fall apart.

" for the North and Victory"

I scream while removing the right arm of a well armoured Ironborn warrior. The man goes down screaming and another attacks me. I parry his blow with my sword and Theo split his face with his axe.

Mycah and William I see are hacking at Ironborn with their axes. Eric advancing on his flank and beginning to start encircling the Ironborns. Dustin too rolling squids on his flank forward and encircling too.

Loki smashing enemy soldiers with a mace he got some where. He single handedly killed a noble enemy by crashing his skull with his mace. I still swinging Red rain and taking down squids as they start to really panic.

As they begin to break down, I saw not all Ironborn are well armed or armoured. Heck some don't look like warrior material and other ones do. Their the ones who are still fighting or trying to rally those around them.

Many scream out that " What is dead may never die but come back harder and stronger" crap trying to get chant going. The Ironborn finally despite some brave idiots still wanting to fight, attempt a breakout and punch a hole through our shield wall.

Scores of raiders are cut down as they flee and the cavalry in hot pursuit of the others who were able to breakout. Many of us just collapse as the battle over and any Ironborn left are dead, captured or fleeing. I lead a pursuit of the Ironborn with what men could follow.

We chase after enemy soldiers for several miles before we halted due to it was almost dark and everyone was exhausted. More Ironborn are killed or captured and by this time

 **Two days later**

" bloody mess Harthacnut" Loki says as the last dead Ironborn is toss in the fire pit.

" we can't really leave them out in the open, their stink and be source of disease. Beside the village of Runestone gladly taking in our wounded and the prisoners" I say while we walk back to the village. Despite being tiny and poor the village named after a large Runestone in the village square that some Stark king had commission after some grand victory.

Has offer all it can to us, the scores of fellow Northmen wounded are housed in every building or in nearby barns, our fallen buried in mass grave nearby and the prisoners we taken held under guard in the village longhouse. Members of House Codd, Harlaw, Shepherd, Goodbrother and Botley are along the captives as well as more of a dozen minor houses too.

Out of about nine hundred and eighty five men we suffered 198 dead, over 300 hundred wounded and Ironborn suffering over 600 men out of 1100 men. With 278 captured for ransom or to be sent to the wall.

The fight now call the Battle of Runestone was a decisive Victory for the Rills Militia, while bloody for both sides and costly. We smash the Ironborn raiding party and captured huge amounts of equipment.

A force of three hundred men are ready and now well equipment with arms or armor from dead raiders. The remaining able men are to stay behind to garrison Runestone, look after our wounded and guard our prisoners under command of a veteran name Magnus. Along with arms and armor from the dead Ironborn, we also captured their supply train and baggage. Three dozen wagons full of supplies and what they had looted.

We also freed some prisoners too and from some POWs learned where their main camp is. I march south with light infantry and cavalry screening the main body in the forest.

By the third day, we encounter debris left behind by the enemy and the bodies of Ironborn who died of their wounds. On the fifth day Robert finds us and he now has more men who rally to him after their homes were attack or fled the advancing raiders. They also brought their families too and despite some arguing I agreed to let them follow us.

Robert tells me of how much problems they gave to the Ironborn, which include destroying their supplies, killing their foraging parties and scouts. With this news I forced march the force through the night and catch some stragglers, it was only seven Ironborn but we killed them.

On the road we discover many survivors from settlements attacked by them have began assaulting them in their retreat. We found many dead Ironmen hanging from trees or on the ground as bloody messes. Many of these folks joined our force and brought their families too.

By day thirteen, my army now stood at over four hundred armed men and several of the women had sew me a banner. I try to decline the offer but Loki and my friends pointed out we need one.

I had them create the raven banner of the norsemen of my old life but with some changes. On a black field a Red rune circle in the center and right in the middle of it is a red viking style Raven.

They made a tunic and I wore it over my mail. It matched Red Rain and many told me it make me look more like a noble than a farmer.

The advance continue on and two days later we smashed a group of thirty Ironborn who were busy looting a abandon village to notice our cavalry. By this point in time my men had gotten better in marching and getting into formation.

We smashed another group of Ironborn of a hundred in what is now call the battle of the Single Tree. They were returning from a raid with horses, loot and prisoners in tow. Near where a single Heart tree stood, we attacked them as they were scattered across a dirt road. Our ranged units took out a third and the cavalry rushed in breaking any attempt to rally. Then the infantry to mop up survivors and free the captives.

From one freed prisoner we learned none of the now dead raiders were at Runestone and that they plan to leave the North once they had returned to their base of operation. The newly freed prisoners joined us now I add twenty more men plus 46 women and children to the force. The fallen raiders are stripped of their arms and armor. I also decided to have their entrails taken out and put on the Heart tree as a offering.

With so many mouths to feed I have to sent hunters out to maintain enough food to eat with the camp followers collecting any wild food they could find too. Close to forty more horses were added and a few more wagons from the enemy. On the road even more people joined us and even a few members of minor houses.

Despite me being a smallfolk I had become a sort of celebrity for my previous actions and having the largest force in the area helped. They brought along a hundred men when the joined me and some supplies, many wanted to rescue kidnapped family members or just drive out the Ironborn.

When we finally reach the outskirts of the fishing village that was the raiders base. We discover they had fortified the village with a tall palisade wall, two wooden towers and ramparts where men stood.

With over six hundred armed men and close to three hundred camp followers. I laid siege to what I learned is call Seaweed village, first we digged two trenches and fortified them with stakes. The men wanted to storm the village but I reminded them their it be costly and there hostages in Ironborn hands. Our main problem was that the Raiders have a harbor to resupply with and ships to flee.

That ended on the eighth day of the siege when ships of House Mormont appeared in the Blazewater bay. A scout picket to watch the coast ran two miles to tell us and from a cliff we saw all seven of them sailing by as we cheer and wave a Stark Banner I had made during the siege.

The Mormont ships faced off in a sea battle against eleven longships that sally out of Seaweed's harbor. Who ever leading the Mormont fleet is smart he or she used the wind and the Ironborn undisciplined nature against them.

And lured the bastards into a trap, the Ironborn longships following them in a unorganized mob formation. At the right moment the Mormont fleet split into two groups and flank the Ironborn who were too pack together to change direction quickly and found themself being hit by fire arrows from the Mormont fleet on the flanks.

Two longships went up in flames as several men or things on the both boats caught fire and it spread to fast. Another ship had accidentally ram the ship to its side and both vessels were trying disentangle themselves as more fire arrows rain down. Boarding action had begun when half the Mormont fleet went for the biggest ships and the other half provides support.

In minutes the Ironborn fleet trying to regroup but a other longship goes up in flames while one breaks off to the harbor. Soon all Mormont ships are boarding and fighting Ironborn crews. All we can do is watch and hope for the best. After two hours of fighting, ships are taken and the Ironborn fleet been broken. Only four longships escape the battle while three sank and four are captured.

Mormont lost two ships and many men but they won and now moving to beached their prizes and ships on the nearby beach. Many dead Ironborn washed up on the shore and also 76 survivors are captured.

 **Noon, Blazewater bay, off the coast of southern Rills**.

I hugged Rickon Mormont like a brother and offer him a drink which he took. Be had a great big grin on his face when he saw me and later informed him of our victories against the Ironborn scum.

" I see you now taken a sigil and have your own little army Harthacnut. Any thoughts on a House name and I happy to say Stoney shore is cleared of Ironmen. Lord Ryswell rushing back as we speak now." He told and I smile at the new of Lord Ryswell returning.

But it be some time before he came and Rickon here because he decided to patrol for more Ironborn. With any chance of escape or resupply now gone the siege went smoothly. After two weeks of starving them they try to breakout but their attempt by land breaks itself on our fortified trenches and we easily toss them back while losing less than twenty men. And a attempt at sea fails when Mormont ships forced them back to the harbor or risk losing their last ships.

So many Ironmen died that two days later under a banner of truce. A bastard named Maron Pyke surrendered the surviving garrison under terms to us.

 **One day later**

" there they go" I said with a happy tone as four ships slowly sail away.

"They won't be coming back anytime soon Harthacnut. Not after this defeat and losses" Rickon said as he watching them too.

The Siege of Seaweed had ended with over five hundred dead Ironborn and many were reinforcements that arrived after the battle of Runestone.

Under the surrender terms, all arms, armor, loot and prisoners are to be handed over. One hundred and eighty six surviving Ironborn stack their weapons and armor in a pile then allow to leave on their remaining boats for home. We also released the 76 from earlier too and close to two hundred captives are freed through they suffer too from the siege.

My share of the loot after we different it left me with a fat purse and good quality weapons to take home. Rickon also have a fat purse too now and new ships. The minor nobles who follow me also have fat purses too. They leave first for home or to hunt down any remnants of the Ironborn raiding force.

Rickon and me caught up during the siege. The rest the Mormont family doing great and he going to be marrying a Flint of Flint's Finger. I wished him luck and we shared one last drink before we parted ways until next time.

He sails back to Bear Island and I march back to Runestone. While some of people I picked up stayed behind, most stayed with me since the Ironborn did a number in the Rills, burning or stealing everything they could and so the small folks wanted protection. And since I led the land forces that helped drive them out and likely leading the largest force in area they naturally follow me.

Also being from a village with food stores also make meant a chance to survive the winter. Loki suggested I just drive them away, Eric and Dustin agreed but my friends argue that be a cruel thing to do with winter coming. My decision was to let them keep following us.

At Runestone we gathered our garrison and prisoners then march home. A few more refugees left the group to settle in Runestone. Once back to my village, the improvised militia army broke up and men including my captains went home to prepare for a cold winter.

The refugees and the village militiamen were the only ones left after that. First thing of order is that I put the prisoners to work mining a nearby quarry of stone as refugees and locals cut down trees. I do see my family but having to manage the militia and prisoners eats up my time. The Ironborn are poor stone shapers but they quickly under threats of losing their limbs. After they mined enough stone and wood had been collected their forced into building apartments in the village. Their only going to be two stories tall and after a month of tries we got a design down. They could house four or five families at best.

By this time Lord Ryswell has returned and somewhere smashed a group of surviving Ironborn after weeks of patrolling the Rills. It's only after two months be actually visit when he done hunting any raiders left and restoring order to the Rills. He came to the village or town now with his personal guards and following him is Brandon Stark the younger brother of Lord Barthogan Stark.

They aren't happy with how House Glenmore screwed up and how the regent a brother of the former Lord for his nephew refuse to fight or even offer aid to us. They proudly call me a defender of the North and have me kneel as we're all in the town longhouse.

" I Brandon Stark, brother of Barthogan Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and acting as regent in his absence. I stand before a true son of the North Harthacnut of the Rills. For his courage and action of leading brave Northmen to driving out the the Ironborn invaders. I reward him with one third of House Glenmore's lands and the the lands of the now dead House Icemark for him, his son and those to come to hold until the end of time" Brandon says in a strong tone.

" Thank you my Lord, I am honoured and I will serve the North to my best abilities" I swear out loud and given a new black cloak by him.

We had a feast before they leave but we decided the fate of the prisoners. I allow to continue using the common born Ironborn as slave labor. The Highborns are given over to him but I had to hand over the common born Ironborn after I done with them to the Night Watch before winter.

The feast went well, I accepted toasts in my name and picked a House name for myself. Knytlinga which means Cnut's descendants in Danish or Norwegian or even I think old Norse. It was one of the names for the Royal family of Canute the great.

I feel bad for Glenmore but Brandon thought it be a great lesson to House Glenmore for abandoning the small folks. House Icemark I knew nothing of beside its sole last member being killed in Stoney shore. Its holdings are small and poor I am told.

The lands I got from House Glenmore include my home, this town, a few more villages, some forests and access to some natural resources. I also swore a oath to Lord Ryswell to confirm my status as his new bannerman and vassal.

The next day after they left, I had officially ( unofficially I was already living) into the Longhouse and declared the town as my seat. Several name ran in my head to name the town, Harthacnutville, Hartpolis, Hartstown and Cnuton might work but no I chose to use the name of a famous fantasy kingdom… Gondor. If any LoR fans were here I imagine some think it's awesome and other insulted that I naming the town that.

Well there a Gondor in Westeros now and it is staying.

 **Six months later**

 **Eleventh month of 193**

" see you losers" I shout at the last Ironborn while he being put into the cart for the ride to the wall. Sad to see them go they been great "free" workers but the Night Watch wanted them now.

Gondor growed under my short reign, the apartments are done, as are new warehouses, paved roads, several more building, a grainery for winter and had laid down the foundation for my future keep. Most of the work was done by the prisoners and rest by my new subjects.

I settled the refugees in town or outside and with their help we harvested enough food. Also discover there a fucked hill full of coal in formerly Holdings of House Icemark. They never found it because no one lives near it since there so few small folks and all mostly live next to the Lord's keep. I discover it as I tour the holding and saw part of the hill exposed.

I had much of the surface coal mined and commission iron stoves from the blacksmiths. Nothing too big and strong enough to burn the coal. I handed out a few dozens to my small folks in Gondor and a score more to farms or smaller villages. Stockpiled coal and issued rations of coal to the stoves. I sent word that the stoves burn wood in warmer times and coal during winter.

After that I struggle with trying to fill my treasury. I burned most of my coin won from my adventures in just paying people. I formed my own retinue of guards. The core formed from my friends and their twenty men in total. Because of my financial problems I paying by feeding and boarding them. I do earn some coins from selling what surplus foodstuff I can sell.

The North looking at a bad winter after those bad harvests earlier. More displaced people come and I to provide for them because I just don't have the heart to turn them away when everyone knows it going to be a hungry winter. Fucked Ironborn just had to destroyed or loot stockpiles of food in the region meant for the winter. Already I having neighboring lords and traders coming in to buy but I can't afford to sell too much.

After all the harvesting and stockpiling I had over five years worth of grain, two years of salted meat, two years of vegetables( mostly beans and potatoes) and a year of alcohol to ration.

The amount surprised me before I learned many farmers had over the years copied my dad when our farm began producing more food than usual. The last crop was huge with everyone including refugees helping to grow it and harvesting it. I only allowed one year of grain to be sold along with some meat. It brought up my coffer from the pitiful state it was in.

And just in time the weather now cold and some snow has fallen. My family had taken my house name too but beside my older sister Dacy they decide to stay on the farm. Dacy taken the role of managing my small household and being a adviser. She enjoys her new power and I know she has big plan come spring. I also had to deal with a small rise of bandits but I crush it with a hundred men from my levy.

Survivors found themselves working with the Ironborn or hanging from a tree. Now they're going to the wall too and it's for the best since their the Night watch problem now.

Come this spring I planning to continue my keep and several projects too if funds can be raise.

 **The next chapter or two are going to be sort of slow. Cnut going to be managing his new holdings and deal with problems that come from ruling. Harthacnut holdings currently has population of 2000 to 3500 people living in Gondor and around it in nearby farms and villages. Their were also about 400 more small folks around the seat of the dead House Icemark. But he had them abandon it and moved to Gondor for the winter.**

 **Campaign report**

 **Rills campaign**

 **Rills militia and House Mormont victory**

 **Ironborn driven out of the North with heavy losses in men and material**

 **Rise of House Knytlinga**

 **Battle of Runestone**

 **Major Rills militia victory**

 **Rills Militia**

 **Leaders**

 **Harthacnut ( later Knytlinga) , Loki, Eric and Dustin**

 **Strength**

 **986 Militiamen**

 **Losses**

 **198 dead**

 **300+ wounded**

 **Ironborn Raiders**

 **Leaders**

 **Unknown but many high borns captured after battle**

 **Strength**

 **1100 men**

 **Losses**

 **Over 600+ dead and wounded**

 **278 captured**

 **Battle of the single Tree**

 **Rills militia victory**

 **Prisoners freed**

 **Rills Militia**

 **Leader**

 **Harthacnut (Knytlinga)**

 **Strength**

 **300-400 men**

 **Losses**

 **Nome but a few lightly wounded**

 **Ironborn Raiders**

 **Leaders**

 **Unknown and killed**

 **Strength**

 **100 men**

 **Losses**

 **Entire force**

 **Siege of Seaweed Village**

 **Decisive Northern Victory**

 **Rills Militia and House Mormont**

 **Leaders**

 **Harthacnut ( Knytlinga) and Rickon Mormont**

 **Strength**

 **Rills militia: 600+**

 **Reinforcement from House Mormont**

 **7 ships and several hundred men**

 **Losses**

 **Two ships**

 **53- 78 men**

 **Ironborn garrison**

 **Leaders**

 **Maron Pyke**

 **Strength**

 **500-1000 men and 11 Longships**

 **Loses**

 **500+ men**

 **Three Longships sinked and four captured**

 **262 captured (later released under terms)**

 **Until next time folks and thank you for your reviews so far. Their welcome and I try to update soon if I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second month of 194 AC**

I shake as another blast of icy winds hits me and the convoy. Even under heavy wool tunic, leather and fur we can feel it very well. My horse stopped for a moment before I got her going again.

"Cnut are we there yet! My balls are freezing " William complains to me as he shakes under two layers of fur.

" yeah, see there the keep" I answer him and encourage the convoy to keep going. Our horses make their way through the ankle deep snow and with some pulling wagons. It's a good thing horses in the North are used to these winter condition.

A thick blanket of snow cover the ground, the sky cover in clouds, light snowfall and icy wind blowing in your face. My men wore the now popular ushanka and thick scarves cover their faces. We soon reach the gate of the holdfast, Theo bangs the large door and shouts if anyone is there.

" who are you and what the bloody heck are you all doing out in this storm" someone eventually shouts back to us after a few minutes of waiting.

" I am Lord Harthacnut of House Knytlinga. I wish to speak with Lord Fisher and I come bearing provisions" I answer him and hear the door being unlocked. Its swing open and a old man appears looking tired and worn out.

" food! You have food for us!?" he exclaims in awe and let's me in once he sees the wagons. I lead my men into the holdfast and see people in rough shape staring at us.

Once at the keep we let in and meet Lord Fisher. He looks like he been having a very bad month and his clothes are close to being threadbare. He looks older than his age of 41, his hair mostly brown has gray in it and his dark brown eyes stare at me curiously. He greets me kind and offer the usual guest rights.

I shake his hands and show him the wagons full of supplies. He stares amazed at them and asks why.

" your messengers Edward stopped by Gondor on his way to Winterfell about two weeks ago and he explained what your situation to me. I had plenty of supplies for this winter and it be a shame for your House to die out from hunger."

I answer him and pull out a sack of grain from a wagon. Others help unload the wagons and bring the supplies into the keep. Lord Fisher already issuing some rations to his small folks. And I won over his meek wife and four kids ( one boy and three girls) with stories of my adventures especially about campaign against the Ironborn raiders.

Later after a light dinner, I join him in his small study and we discuss the current situation. House Fisher has always been a less well off House but with the Ironborn raids and lost of much of their smallfolk to them. It's impoverished them and Stoney shore isn't really fertile lands beside having good fishing off the coast.

Most of their crops were destroyed, eaten by foes or friends and wasted away from not being harvest. And much of their fishing fleet was captured or destroyed but it weren't matter much since they don't have many fishermen left around to man them. Winter supplies were short because of this and despite rationing what they could gather, they had no choice to send a messenger to Winterfell for help.

What I brought should last them for months with careful rationing. I turn our discussion to the idea of our Houses working together come spring. Lord Fisher jumped in without me having to convince him. He also has some ideas but the lack of funds and partners has halted them.

But over a few glasses of ale we agreed to developing a road and a few things. The man excite at the thought of our future partnership. His keep is warm and comfortable, me and my men stayed for three day to wait for the storm to pass. Lord Fisher during this time told me about the local history of Stony Shores.

On our last night there I tasted a meal of fish and chips. Well a Westeros version, the salmon fry but not the same as I were like and the potatoes lightly cook but salted. I gave Lord Fisher's cook suggests to improve it. Lady Fisher told me the dish was a local favorite and she is a homely woman. With brown hair, average height and black eyes.

She sat next me at the table and gave a smile before I felt a hand touching my thigh. I look at her and she winks at me. The touching goes on and I try to act normal but it becomes harder once she found her target.

Thankfully the dinner ends before we discovered by anyone. Later that night in my room, after some drinking with guards I find Lady Fisher waiting on my bed and she wore nothing but a wicked smile on her face.

" does your husband know your here my lady" I ask and locked the door.

" He does and this is our way of thanking you Lord of Gondor" She seductive told me as she walks up to me and pulls me to bed.

 **Next morning**

" until we meet again Lord Fisher " I say as I lead my men through the holdfast. The lord and his people wishes a safe journey home and a grinning Lady winks at me when nobody's looking.

I smile, despite feeling tired and a little sore last night was great.

We ride out to a clear sky and a thick blanket of snow on the ground. All of us in winter gear and face cover as we traveling the road. The most of the wagons were left behind as gifts to House Fisher , on the third day we lost one when a wheel breaks so we abandoned it and sheltered at some abandoned holdfast on sixth day.

It took a further nine days to get home. On the way we found some game to catch and for a night stayed at a Holdfast held by a Masterly House.

Masterly Houses are pretty much like Land Knights of the south. The Master of the holdfast greet me and gave guest rights. We shared what food we had with him and I told a few stories during dinner.

He told me a bit of news and none of it nice. Umber lands are starving along with Karstark lands too and Lord Manderly nearly started a war when he was charging higher import tax on grain leading to grain prices tripling. An alliance of several minor Houses nearly march on White Harbor before Brandon stepped in and defuses the situation by ordering Lord Manderly to return the tax to normal and prices fell.

Lord Bolton raided the Lands of House Hornwood when the Lord Hornwood tax grain shipments passing his holdings. Again Brandon stepped in to halt further raids.

The next day we left the holdfast in the morning and reach Gondor by the third week. The palisade wall stood thick and well built. The guards had the main gate open when they saw my banner. A few folks were out on the streets, some cleaning snow out, shopping or just walking. They all greeted me and step aside as my party rode to my longhall.

Dacy already had a warm bath draw for me and fresh set of clothes waiting. I washed up, dry and dress before joining her for a meal.

" so any interesting happened while I was gone sis?" I ask while taking a bite out of my burger. She wolfs down some fries and looks at me.

" nothing much Cnut, some more people came for shelter, held court last week, check our stores and ran the household like usual." She answer me and drank some ale from a horn.

We discussed a few more things before I decide to hold court after our meal. I changed into suitable clothes and gave orders to my guards to announce my court is in session.

I sat in my "throne" in the main room of my longhouse a little later. Sure enough a crowd of folks hoping for a audience today gathered. The first case of the day is a mother claiming one of my guards deflowered her daughter and refuses to marry her despite she with child. I call up the guard to speak and he claims she a whore.

The mother nearly attacks him and I call up the girl too. She claims he the only man she been with. Some of the townsfolk also speak up for her and confirm her story saying no one besides him have courted her.

With this in mind I order the guard to wed the girl. He complains until I tell him its that or find a new job.

Next case brought forward is a baker who got greedy and mix sawdust in his flour. My guards confirmed this when they raided his bakery as he was mixing. I have him fined 10 stags and a week in jail. The baker accepts his punish with a nod and led away.

Next case is one of rape, a local man was caught raping a young girl two days ago and nearly beaten to death by the people. I didn't even need any witnesses for this one since he was caught red handed and sentence him to be geld then exile for his crime. The man screams and begs for mercy as he being carry off outside for his punishment.

After him was a man who murdered a family of three because he got into a fight with one of them. He killed them during the night and my guards on patrol caught him trying to escape with the murder weapon and blood on his clothes. I didn't need to think much on that and sentenced him to death by beheading. He screamed he innocent and curse me before being gagged.

My next case was a simple one of thieving and I sentenced the thief to six months in jail. A few more minor cases are brought forth before I end it for day.

I went outside to the courtyard where the rapist from earlier is crying while trying to stem the blood coming from where his manhood once was. I saw one of my guard feed a dog it and laughs at him.

I order the rapist to be carry and toss out of Gondor now.

The murderer is cursing through his gag as he held to the chopping block. I draw Red Rain and lift it over his neck.

" in the name of Lord Stark and King of Westeros Daeron II, I Lord of Gondor, Harthacnut Knytlinga sentence you to death for the crime of murder" I shout out for the people that gather to watch.

I swing the blade down and in a instant remove his head from his shoulders. His blood shoots out from the stump of his neck and body goes limp. His head is quickly mounted on a stake as a warning to criminals. The rest of him I have torn to pieces and toss outside the town to wild animals.

The cousins of the murdered family thanked me for bringing justice to them. Later on once in my room nearly threw up and felt sick at today execution. I wished I could use someone else for it but I remember Ned Stark's words on who should swing the blade. A mug of ale helped and I went to bed early that night.

Next morning Dacy took me to a warehouse to show me what she been working on since I was gone. And once inside I see at least three or four dozen women working on looms. Then I see their making jeans like my and Dacy grins at me.

" your making my style of pants" I said and she nods.

" yeah, some of your men liked them and ask me where you get them. So I had some made and once our townsfolk saw them wearing it they wanted your pants too. I open a workshop in this warehouse and decided to call them Harts after you since you never gave them one" she told me and handed me a pant of black Jeans… or Harts now.

They look like my which are just a knock off version of the Jeans I once wore in my old life. But their buttons where there should be a zipper like on military trousers. Their made of wool but it's not too thick or thin and pretty strong.

" also going have plenty stockpile too for spring so we can sell them in the North" Dacy says and give me some more Harts to keep.

I took them and listen to her explaining how we can fill the treasury up if we can sell them in White Harbor or have a trade fair. After that we pick up some fur cloaks Dacy had ordered from a tailor. She gets a grey and white one while my is pure black. And she also had a silver raven shape brooch made for me.

Next we inspect the food stocks and see their still plenty in storage for winter. Dacy decides to go back home to make sure lunch is being prepare right and finish some work she has.

I tour the new Guard house and assembly my expanded House Guards. The GuardHouse is two stories high with strong stone walls, thick metal doors and arrowslits for archers. There also a basement where the weapons, armor and gear is stored.

In the large public square in front of it one hundred Guards stood in full gear are in formation. A grin graces my face seeing the results of hard work and planning.

They are wore knock off copies of the US BDU in a greenish grey color or Fredgrau with forest green cloaks. All their equipment are captured Ironborn gear. Everyone has leather armor with mail over it, a spear, sword, shield and helmet with some also carrying axes too. Until next spring I going to commission new gear for them and organizing my levies into a like a national Guard.

Beside them their twenty personal Bodyguards in black BDU and red cloaks too. Their equipment the same as the House Guards and but they get even better training. All but three who with me are currently at the Longhouse. I waited several weeks for the uniforms to be made before recruiting men and costed me some of my dwindling funds but worth it.

The men were all hand picked and all veterans of my Rills campaign. I took to calling my personal bodyguards Housecarls and once winter gone I going to build more defenses for Gondor. Maybe a stone wall down a few years from now.

After inspection I dismissed them back to duty and walk around Gondor a bit. I stop at a small stone building where I created the first ever fast food joint…. Knytlinga's Hut

I just had to introduced the food of my old life. Burgers, Pizza, french fries ( or call by the locals Northern potatoes), sandwiches, streaks and few other things too. My fellow Northerners have fallen in love with the new food.

There currently a line and despite the weather people are waiting to order. Not surprising since because of rationing it's only open only once a day each week. When it's spring it be open everyday.

I past it not wanting to wait or cut in line. And go to the barber shop for a shave, the barber greets me exciting and offer me a seat. I ask for a shave and he begins to sharpen his tool then in five minutes he done. I pay him a stag and my Housecarls also get shaves or cut while I wait for them.

After they payed we continue on and some of the few shops that opened in Gondor.

A few more tailors, some dressmakers, candle makers, a new tavern opened up and a Inn too. The Tavern calls itself the Red Raven and Inn IronBreaker. Dacy laughed at these names and a brewery also set up shop.

A merchant named Harry from White Harbor established himself in the town and after meeting him we formed a trading company name White Raven. The man usual comes by once every year to sell his wares to locals.

But once he saw how Gondor had grown and is expanding. He decides to stay and sees the town has a future under my reign to become a trading hub in this region of the North. Once the snow gone and roads clear we be sending caravans to White Harbor. I can send Dacy's Harts this way to the only city in the North in the spring.

My final stop is a section of Gondor with pens and buildings with strong stone walls. There I check on the few aurochs, sheeps and goats I had saved for next spring. While not that many were saved, the remaining ones provide a steady supply of milk and wool.

Their well adapted to the brutal Northern winter with thick fur and can live on less food than most animals back in my old life. I already imagining herds of them for spring and auroch meat pretty good and tasty. The stoney shore despite not having great farmlands has plenty of suitable land for gazing if Lord Fisher let's me. If not I just gaze them on my lands.

Their fur good too and makes a decent coat or lining to use. Already I got a nice sizeable stockpile of soft and hard cheese stored up. And enough milk produced to actually deliver some to families with babies and make a steady flow of dairy goods.

After inspecting and poking the animals I go home where Dacy has a heavy meat stew waiting for me.

 **Month later**

" my lord we cornered it"

I nod at my head hunter and follow him to a clearing where it is. Once there I see my prize surround by my hunting party. The beast tries to escape a ring of spears it from running from.

The boar squeaks and runs around in a circle looking where to escape. I grip my spear tight and leap forward thrusting it into the Boar's side. Instantly it unleashes a scream and I sink my spear deeper. William also spear it too to keep the boar from trying to escape. Now pin by two spears and trap it slowly stops struggling until I finish it off with a dagger to the neck.

More of its hot blood fell on the snow staining it and the pig died. I had Theo and two others start skinning the catch. While me, William and four other scouts for any more game. But nothing else in the forest at the moment and the men are done skinning the boar by the time we back. It cut up and package for the trip home.

Today hunting was a minor success, a sizable boar and a few rabbits too. Winter hunting not as fruitful as I were like but you take what you can. We camp in tents for the night and three men stand guard.

My head hunter tries to pick up any animal tracks the next day. He finds some tracks and lead some of us too to a deer that was a good size. I notch a arrow and shoot it dead on to its heart. It barely had time to lift its head before my arrow knocked him to the ground. I gave a cheer as we walk up to it and finish it off with a blade to the throat.

Begin dressing or removing the organs then slash the throat to hang from a tree to get the remaining blood out.

Mycah has a fire going and with two men have breakfast cook up. Not that it is much, biscuits, hard cheese, salt pork and some ale to drink. Spend the next three hours looking for more game but nothing good other than a few rabbits and two foxes.

Frustrate I order the men to pack for the trip back to Gondor. The men scramble to pack fast and get back to warm Gondor. The meat from our hunt and fur are loaded on to the pack mules. The tents too and we mount our horses then ride back to Gondor.

Took three days to get back home and Mycah rode ahead to alert them of us. The town gate was opened for us with the gate guards welcoming me. I smile at them and tell them our hunt was a success.

While true we hunted some game, the meat collected wasn't as much as I hope. The deer is a surprise since it should be south for the winter. But for some reason it was still hanging around here. Anyway the meat off to be salted and stored by the servants while my men huddle around the hearth to warm up.

As I shedding my winter coat, ushanka, scarf and wet boots. I find two puppies barking and yanking at my harts. I frown a bit their both grey with some brown and hounds. Dacy got them saying as a Lord I needed to have hound and their be great hunting dogs.

She even named them Hunter and Shadow. Despite my initial reluctant to the idea of them I like them now. I pet and scratch their bellies before playing fetch with them. They chase after the wooden spoon I found several times until Dacy brought out their food in two bowls.

She sweets talks with them and then lets them dig in. Dacy wore one of her new dresses and is follow by her new entourage. Her friend Pia as her Handmaiden and Pia's younger two sisters Jane and Violet as maids.

" good hunt?"

She ask me and I told her it was ok but their not much to hunt during winter. Then I ask how construction work for our keep doing. Dacy proudly say work is slow because of the weather but in several months they should finish the first floor.

And a pet project of my is finally done and waiting out in the courtyard for me. I exciting toss a cloak on and went outside. I went where she told me it is and saw three craftsmen waiting for me.

" just as you ask milord"

One said and they moved away to let me inspect it. A smile appears on my face at the sight of a bicycle…. Well a crude medieval one, the body made from iron, shape like a average one, leather seat with the handles wrap with soft leather and metal wheels. I thought about wooden wheels but metal more durable. It also had a chain too and the gears look right.

I mount it and try out the metal pedals wrap in hard leather. I move it a few feet to the wide eyes of the craftsmen and some guards watching. I can steer it and the bike held together under my weight. The metal wheels weren't like the ones I knew but their serviceable.

After some more testing I deem it a success despite a few flaws but that could be fix with in the next model. I also call the Bicycle the Raven-1 or R-1.

The craftsmen take note of the flaws and happily promise to fix them in the next ones. They exciting go back to the workshop with the R-1. I laugh at the thought of the faces the other lords will make when they see this next spring.

So much to do that I can't wait for spring to increase the local economy, build up Gondor some more and really establish myself in the region. I go back inside to eat with Dacy and discuss plans with her.

 **Ok sorry this took long folks I got busy and was planning the next chapter. Also polishing this chapter too and fixing mistakes.**

 **So author note now: ok I know some folks might be thinking Cnut be inventing everything but he not a genius or knows how to. He be introducing more minor things like food, fashion styles, trade ideas and simple military reforms to his levies.**

 **Next chapter winter be ending after a little over a year. From I can see in ASOIAF wiki winters can be short or long. So I giving him a short winter but a Spring of problems and a North that in trouble. Anyway Harthacnut be heading to White Harbour and seeing more of the North. I am going to marry him but I deciding between a Northern bride, southern one or even a foreign one.**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**First month of 195AC**

" a short winter "

I mutter as I see the first signs of spring. The day getting warmer, some thawing and sun out more. But despite this all I still need my fur cloak and thick coat to go outside. I walk around the warehouse where my workers are stockpiling goods.

Farm equipment that my smiths forged the past weeks for my farmers. Along with clothes and trade goods put in too. The new equipment are made from good iron and well made at that. I going to be issuing them to farmers along with telling them to follow my new farming reforms. If they don't follow my instructions I take it back but since most already following them it shouldn't be a problem.

It's going to be the refugees who I settling up as farmers on the former lands of House Icemark who are going to cause trouble for me likely. I can't afford to feed and house them all spring, so I posted a message of free land and work. Their many former farmers along the refugees who jumped at the chance at farming again.

Especially under my rule and providing them the equipment plus seeds. But its not free and I getting ⅖ of each harvest they produce on my lands. Enough signed up that with good weather and competent farmers their be a huge return for the first harvest. My workshops and forges are now full with new workers.

The new Raven-2 are in production now with the flaws corrected plus the metal wheels having tread marks shaped into them. While not the same as a rubber tire it have to do and testing show their somewhat effective for off road riding too. Maybe I find a substitute for rubber tires one day.

Along with that my smiths are pumping out parts for the convoy of wagons and carts I be sending with goods to White Harbor. Dacy organizing most of it and I extending my House guards to over three hundred men. The trade caravan me and my partner in our Trade company white raven are sending is going to be huge. So it need a large body of guards to protect it.

Foodstuffs, clothing, tools, arms and cooking equipment are all along the many things we be selling in the only city in the North.

A few trappers had pass by Gondor recently and gave me some news about the rest of the North. Lord Paramount Barthogan Stark has nearly bankrupted his House. To my shock and surprised during the summer he ordered a massive restoration of Winterfell's walls and towers. And in fighting the rebellious Skagos by hiring a sellsail fleet but half of them died crashing in that island and it took two landings with heavy losses to established a foothold.

Brandon barely keeping the coffers from being empty but Lord Stark planning another campaign against the Skagosi. The trappers mention Barthogan likely going to tax the whole North for it.

Times like this I wished I have a maester with ravens.

I push the new away and continue my planning. The new House guards are equipped and go through training despite the weather. Had to ask Dacy to stop her production of Harts to make their uniforms at her workshop for three weeks. She reluctantly agreed and forced me to promise to let her go on a shopping spree in White Harbor.

I also host a big winter ball at my longhouse. The prominence townsfolk with their families were invited for a dance and free meal. Everyone else who didn't get a invitation got extra rations and free alcohol was made available at the biggest tavern for the night.

It was Dacy's idea to have it and a good one too. I met more of my people and their daughters who wanted to dance with me. But Dacy's maids keep me from taking one to my bed that night. And for the best as a Lord I can't be sleeping around with my small folks and need to find a suitable wife to take in the future.

A daughter of a minor lord or from a masterly house, heck the daughter of a rich merchant might do and hopefully the dowry be sizable. My House is still so new and considering that I a upstart their no way any major lord will offer me a bride.

But at least I make up for my common birth by proving myself in battle and wielding Red Rain. Beside Ice, Longclaw and Red Rain there no other Valyrian swords in the North. That only makes me stand out in the North and gives me some prestige. If Gondor grows enough and wealthy enough than just maybe I can attract a good match.

Anyway the ball ended well and I recruited some townsfolk to several newly created offices. My new castellan is Loki who served under me and was recommended by Dacy to serve in that role. My Treasurer is the wealthiest local merchant name Sigurd a honest merchant as you can find and well suited to the job. He was impressed with the double entry bookkeeping method I use and me keeping the coffers afloat despite nearly being exhausted from my projects or reforms.

He already looked over the list of goods we be selling in White Harbor and told me to try selling to foreign merchants there or to the wealthy White Harbor based merchants for greater profits.

A veteran name Halfdan is my new master of arms. He a quiet, loyal and a great soldier. Halfdan even has ideas of his own like how to train the levies and a training regiment.

Its a month before the caravan is ready and it is large. Eighty carts and wagons, more than one hundred personnel with different jobs and two hundred armed guards. I assemble them at the front gate of Gondor, my family is also coming but dad is staying home to plant the crops with men I sent to help him and weather is much warmer now with most of the snow gone too.

The whole town saw us off as the first trade caravan of the White Raven left Gondor. My partner Harry already in a wagon looking over a map with me riding on Stormcloud at the front. My family in a wagon in the middle of the group but with Ulf and Rolf on my sides riding horses too.

We left to cheers and a sunny sky.

 **Two weeks later**

" how many?"

" close to an hundred milord and all hiding behind the hill"

" ok gather up some men and we take them by surprise."

I sighed at the news of another group of bandits looking to rob us. Only been a three days since we passed through the Barrowlands and got on the Kingsroad to enter Cerwyn lands. And already been attacked twice by large bandit groups and while we had crushed them their likely more out there.

Thankfully my scouts/outsiders are equipped with the new R-2 bikes spotted danger again for the caravan. Teaching my scouts to ride bikes was interesting and fun. Once they had it down, they prove the R-2 worth as a personal transport and tool of war.

The bikes advantages are there more silent, lighter, need little maintenance and don't die or ho lame on you like a horse. Disadvantages are its not as fast as a horse, you can't carry a shield or spear effective, certain terrains it be hard crossing and its weight limit less than a horse.

Overall for the scouting I using them for them. The R-2s are good and fast enough for the job. It's pretty funny see my family and other people reactions to seeing a bike.

Ulf and Rolf armed with swords and armoured in mail rode next to the wagon carrying the rest of our family. They all but Dacy look at me differently, Ulf and Rolf even treat me as if I the older brother. I know I gotten taller, my hair longer and I growing a beard but I still the brother they call Cnut.

I sigh to the thought nothing be the same again.

Back to the bandits I gather up eighty men and we all silently as possible ride horseback ahead then around the hill. Like my scout said there a bunch of them behind the big hill down the road. Mostly crouch down or laying flat on their bellies. There even a few women along the badly dress bandits with mostly makeshift weapons.

I draw Red Rain and gave the signal to charge. Only at the last minute do they notice us and by then it is too late. I smash deep in their group cutting them down with my Valyrian sword. My Housecarls quickly surround me before the bandits try to swarm me with numbers but it's over. They broke after the first charge and we chased them down the survivors down the road as they try to escape the slaughter.

Less than half a hour we won with thirty bandits captured and 67 dead to twelve of my men wounded. The prisoners talked when I begin asking them who they and find their former residents of Umber lands. Not enough food and Lord Umber can't spare any for them.

Its a all too common tale, Half the North likely starving and Lord Stark isn't doing much beside warring against Skagos. I decided not to take their heads and take them in my service to their surprise. A few refuse my offer so I have them hanged from trees and twenty ex bandits joined us. The chance for a full belly was enough for them to swear loyalty to me.

Over the next three days I defeated and killed dozens of bandits plus accept the survivors who bent the knee to me. Most are just hungry villagers and others are scum who deserve no mercy. We pass by some abandon villages and some with armed guards at watch.

Those villages happily trade us goods for a sacks of grain. The kingsroad full of hungry people on the move, small bands of people, and in one case what look like a whole village travelling the road looking for refuge. I toss a few sacks of food at some of these poor folks and tell them Gondor be a good place to settle. My family was worry about how dangerous the roads are but I calm their fears by riding in full gear and assigning three guards to them. When we finally reach Castle Cerwyn, Lord Cerwyn welcomed us and offers guest rights.

We set up a camp outside the castle and unpack a little for the night.

All while Dacy flirts with the Cerwyn heir a little while Ulf try not to stare at his second daughter who pretty cute. Rolf with his now wife Alys talking under a tree. Ragnhild with Dacy's maids are gossiping while Emma, Gunhilda and Harold are playing with other kids. Mother sewing on a wagon with some servants and chatting.

I walk with Lord Cerwyn and we talk about the North. He even thank me for clearing out much of the bandits in the area and offers some coins but I nicely refused the reward. Then we discuss Lord Stark's war with Skagos and I learned Barthogan caused the rebellion by actually sending a large armed force to collect taxes. From what he could piece together, these tax collectors didn't lasted long and Lord Stark is angry.

Both him and me agreed that Lord Stark's plan to heavily tax the North after this brutal winter is unwise and lead to unrest.

Dinner was good later that night and there was even a singer who sang for us. The next morning we left the castle and head east to cross to two rivers then one across head south.

By the sixth day since we left castle Cerwyn, we start seeing more villages and small settlements. The locals are super excited at seeing the largest caravan in recent memories. Even bigger with captured carts, wagons and goods from the dead bandits. I handed out a few sacks of grains at several villages to build some goodwill with the people.

The closer we got the more settlements and keeps of minor lords or knights we see. At one holdfast of a minor Manderly who a distant cousin to the Lord of White Harbor tries to cheat me out of some cattle by giving me low quality iron ore. But Dacy sweets talks him into trading the cattles back for a twenty pairs of Harts, some silver coins and me fostering one of his many sons.

The man has six sons and look happy to hand one over to me. Daeron Manderly a meek seven year old joins my household and looks unhappy at the thought at being toss at strangers. I wasn't exactly happy Dacy told me beating the crap out of a Manderly is unwise. And fostering a boy a cheap price to pay for the cattles which were be worth more in butcher houses of White Harbor.

I agree with her on that and Daeron I put with my family for the moment. The roads are also more full with merchants and travelers. Some people try to steal from the caravan but my guard, servant and newly recruited ex bandits drive them off. The ex bandits are working out better than I expected and beside a few bad eggs are performing good.

Finally we arrive at White Harbor, tall stone walls, guards and the main city gates. My scouts had dismounted from their bikes and await me at the gate. Where I had to talk with the guards to let me in and where I could find the merchant quarters.

I rode in with my Housecarls following and the city just as describe in the books. Clean, wide cobble streets, buildings built from white stone and I see the people looking at me curiously.

My new ward follows next to me pointing out things. We ride through the marketplace and see its in chaos. Its jam pack that their barely room to ride through and all the stands that sell food are empty or nearing. Suddenly a hand grabs my left foot, I stop Stormcloud and turn to see a misery looking woman.

" please milord , my family and hadn't eaten in days. Please can you spare coins for us"

She said and I see two skinny girls holding on to her tattered dress. I dig out two dragons and toss them at her. She gave me a look of surprise then starts crying and thanking me. I pull away and keep going until we reached the Merchant quarters. After filling out a few forms we returned back the caravan but the street are wild with news of a huge caravan full of food and goods.

Someone starts shouting Iron breaker and a man in Manderly colors appears in front of me.

" Lord Knytlinga of Gondor, Iron breaker of Rills who drove back the Ironborn and wielder of Red Rain?"

He asked and I told him yes.

" Lord Manderly gracely invites you to New Castle for a banquet celebrating the new spring"

He told me and hands me a scroll. Then leaves back to the New Castle while the smallfolks surround me. Many touch me while chanting Ironbreaker and death to the Iron islands. My housecarls get edging and start keeping their hands on their weapons but I calm them down. By the time we finally get back to camp my pockets are less full since I had to throw some stags into the crowds to distract them so we can get away.

The camp set up nicely and guards are in place with everyone else working on something or talking. Several people got fires going to cook dinner and some of my craftsmen are setting up their stalls. The tents are up and I can see my family at my personal tent waiting. I dismount, Daeron takes my horse and leads him to the makeshift stable that up.

I walk by the rows of the tents of my servants, guards, retainers and camp followers. My tent three times bigger than the anyone else and I greeted by Harold running up to me waving a wooden sword I got him. He tells me he going to be a kingsguard one day and swings the toy around.

I chuckle and see the rest of my brothers trying to read with Dacy teaching them. While mom, Alys, the rest of my sisters and the maids are sewing in a corner. Mother stands to hugs me and ask if everything went well.

 **New Castle, White Harbor**

I told them we going to a banquet being held by the Manderly and we need to clean up. Mother and Dacy began telling my siblings to get ready and to the maids to start heating up water for baths. A little later I in a copper bathtub washing myself of a couple days of dirt. I used a bar of scented soap Dacy had made during winter to clean up and afterwards drying myself.

I dress in black Harts, brown boots, a black tunic with my badge on the front, a red cloak and Red rain on my hip. I waited an hour before everyone ready and dress in their finest clothes. This time we walk through the city, my housecarls and a escort of Manderly men with us. Once at the Castle I gave the scroll from earlier to a trident wielding guard.

I allow to keep Red Rain but my Housecarls have to stay outside but their be fed too at least. The banquet in the Merman's court with tables, chairs and bench are set up. Plates of different food dishes and at least six roasting hogs are cooking. The floor all planks fitted together nicely and their paintings of sea animals and ships nearly everywhere in the court.

The head steward and servants quickly seated us. My family place at a table further away while I seated three chairs away from Lord Luthor Manderly, the man likely the great grandfather of the Lord Manderly in the books. His heir a weak looking boy of five and ten name Arnold who looks ready to stuff his face. Daeron sits at another table with cadet branches of House Manderly.

Lord Luthor gives a short speech about the hard winter, the hardship the North faces and asks the old gods for a good long spring. Then we toasted and the feasting begins, their plenty of seafood, meat,chicken, bread, vegetables and drinks to go around.

I sat two between a knight from House Waterman who are vassals of the Manderly and the captain of the city guards. Both men gave shook my hand and congrats me on throwing the Ironborns back to the sea. I found my plate constantly fill with different dishes and my drinking horn too. Lord Manderly at some point in the banquet calls me out to praise me for driving back the Ironborn but he subtlety insults my common born background. Maybe its was an accident but describing me as the lucky spawn of a lowly farmer is enough to get me mad.

So I stand up and lift my horn to Luthor then said.

" You're too kind my Lord, killing Ironborns is a service to all who hate them, a good Lord should always protect the smallfolks and not put profits before them."

I grin as he realise I just insulted him by bringing up the taxes he tried to imposed during winter. He kept his cool while some of guests look awkward or upset.

His lady wife Bethany Manderly eyes me but keeps a calm face. The rest of the feast went well, a fool made us laugh with his performance and we got a treat when actors performed a play about a knight.

Near the end I had to boast about killing Ironborns and showing off Red Rain. There was some dancing and so I decide to dance with a Manderly bastard girl name Greta Snow. She is a plump dark hair girl with a large bust and average height. I had a nice time dancing with her and she was blushing most of the time.

My family also had a good time too through they mostly stayed in the background but Dacy was able to flirt with the Manderly heir and he seems smitten with her. We left late into the night my younger siblings were chatting happily about the banquet and the women discussing the styles of dresses they seen there.

Back at camp I changed into sleep wear and fell asleep in my cot. My family already in their tents and the camp guards on watch.

The next days are full of business or accepting invitations from minor nobles. Dacy's Harts sell well among the smallfolks and even some nobles. Most of the foodstuff we brought to sell are gone and other trade goods are going fast.

Several times people had tried to steal from us and some of the ex bandits that joined had started fights in taverns or on the streets. Had to deal with that while Harry established trade routes with White Harbor based traders. He had some success and I met foreign traders from the free cities, Summer islands, the South, Ibben and even from Slaver's bay.

With my new wealth I bought things from traders and also burgers are popular in White Harbor now. I now the owner of a dull grey steel plate armor, bought it from a Volantene merchant, a new saddle from a local merchant, a summer island bow but not made of golden wood sadly and new swords for my brothers.

I also got silk, dyes, lace and simple jewelry for the women. A new chainmail too from another Volantene trader and an sturdy axe from the Ibbebeneses. Those people remind me of Neanderthals with how they look and only one spoke the common tongue but with a thick accent.

Along with others things I buy are tools, maps, a book, seeds to certain crops and got a old stockpile of weapons from a Qohorik merchant. Their not the best but serviceable at least and I need them for my levies. Dacy told me by the fifth day she out of Harts and has orders from local merchants for more.

More than one time I been offered a king's ransom for Red Rain by rich merchants but I declined each time. On the eighth day at White Harbor I notice a ship in the dock with a black three headed dragon on the sail while talking with a Myrish trader about his city. It only took a moment for me to remember who uses that sigil. I excused myself from the trader and signal my housecarls to follow.

We watch as several men carry two large wood chests from the ship and a red haired man with a surcoat that shows a flaming red and yellow fireball on a black field sigil. My eyes widen at that coat of arms and we kept our distance as they unload the cargo on to a small cart then follow the group.

My Housecarls ask why we are following them and I told them the Kingdom is in danger. They look unconvinced at that but follow orders like loyal retainers should.

Fireball and his men went through the more shady part of the city while making many turns. Twice we almost lost them until they reach an old warehouse and enter it with two men standing guard. After a little scouting of the area and planning the two guards are taken out with spears to their throats. The bodies are drag and hidden in some trash and I collect a crossbow from one of them.

Silently as possible we slipped into the building and the ten of us hide behind some stacks of smelly pelt.

" here it is, if Lord Manderly supports the true king… there be more of it"

I hear a voice and move to see Fireball opening the chest to reveal them full of gold dragons to a man I seen just days ago.

" yes he might be inclined to help put Daemon on the thrones and remove that fasle born" the steward of New Castle say as he touches the gold.

" That is good!, to King Daemon the first of his name and true king of Westeros!" Fireball exclaimed and shakes hands with the steward.

The steward came with three men and Fireball only has six men with him. I line up the crossbow on him and fired once I got him in sight. The bolt flew straight into his back and the knight goes down screaming in pain. My Housecarls take two more down with arrows before I charge in with them following.

None of them are wearing armor and lightly armed. I cut down two of the survivors quickly and kill a third as he trying to flee. My men strike down the rest but Fireball still alive and trying to defend himself. We keep our distance as curses and screams at us while swinging his sword. But with a bolt in his back and heavily bleeding from the wound he slowly began to bleed out.

After five minutes or so he couldn't lift his sword and is on his knees. In a low voice he asks who I am and Daemon will kill me.

"I am a loyal supporter of House Targaryen!"

I tell the traitorous Master of arms of the Red Keep and thrust Red Rain into his chest. Fireball let out one final curse with his dying breath before collapsing dead to the ground. I had the men load the gold into sacks we found in the warehouse and steal all the gold, silver, jewelry or valuable items on the bodies.

We returned back to the camp with the gold and after counting I nearly faint from knowing I now own six hundred more gold coins. I paid my Housecarls to keep their tongues silent and they happily took it.

The next three day I pretty busy I hired the services of skilled builders, masons, a skilled smith, shipbuilders and also find an acolyte name Vaegon who was traveling Westeros but the maester he traveling with died recently. When I found him he was trying to get a ship to Oldtown and so I convinced him to go with me for gold.

 **Four days later at White Harbor**

" As a lord of the North and Lord of this city, I sentenced you all to hanging for the murder of Quentyn Ball and my steward!"

Lord Manderly shouted with a red face at the street gang who found and looted the men I killed. Stealing their clothes and the weapons we left behind.

The oldest is just fifteen and youngest of the six is a mere ten. Fireball's crew alerted Lord Manderly he was missing and the city watch began to search for him. They found their nude corpses pretty soon and a day later found the stupid street rats showing off their loot.

They scream their innocent and beg for mercy as they are all being drag to the gallows.

" please milord we didn't kill them they were already dead, we just took their clothes and their purses were gone"

The oldest shouting out as the rope is tied around his neck. He minutes later swinging in the wind and the rest of his gang joins him.

I leave regretting not speaking up but I prefer not hanging myself. My people and the caravan are ready to go. Harry has gotten two major traders with their own caravans coming along with us. Which is great and I already planning a project that will benefit the Stony Coast.

The return trip took close to four weeks to compete. No bandit attacks and saw only a few groups of them far in the distance but they kept away. We had more small folks tagging along and it was annoying. By the time we reached Castle Cerwyn, patrols from from House Cerwyn met us and escorted us through their lands. The rest of the way went smoothly, any bands of bandits are destroyed and I restored order in a few places. Once we reach the outskirts of Gondor and I smiled wide after seeing the new farms or tiny settlements as we pass through the countryside.

The first week goes fast as I throw myself in work and organising projects. A bunch of new bikes are sold to one of traders who very interested by them. I have an message sent to Lord Fisher and work begins on the paved road with him helping on the route.

Over the next six months I also settled half of the smallfolks who followed me on his lands. While there not the most fertile lands in the North they can with the tools and advice I gave them produce decent crops with hard work.

Former House Icemark lands are resettled with over three hundred small folks and I installed my brother Ulf as a Master there as my vassal. The Masterly House Kynligia of Ulf's keep was established, his badge is my but with both the rune circle and raven a white instead of red. He be overseeing the new coal mine being built there and running the place for me.

Ulf was shock and surprise at my decision but accepted the offer of being of my bannermen. My levies are reformed and renamed the Fyrd.

I commissioned a doomsday book to survey my lands and assess the worth of my fief. With all the new folks flocking to my lands I have an possible 2,200 men I could call to arms if including old men and green boys.

One thousand and four hundred men are around military age and now have them training in two battalions of seven hundred each. My blacksmiths are foraging new arms and armor for my men. I arming them as the Macedonian phalanx.

Their be 450 pikeme, 50 light infantry/skirmishers, 50 archers and 150 cavalry. The pikemen be wielding 16 feet pikes, armour in helmet, mail and linothorax ( armor made from layers of linen) over it. Beside the pike they are armed with short swords, small lighter shields and daggers.

My officers are clad in mail and breastplates with helmets that have plumes plus armed long swords, axes and daggers. The light infantry are armed with four javelins, small shield, short swords, leather armor and slings.

My cavalry has lances, axes, sabers with steel helmets, cuirass and mail for armor. The archers are clad in leather armor with a short sword, their bow and a dagger.

The gold from Fireball allow me to have large amounts of steel to be imported from White Harbor and with what going to happen next year in the South I pushing production up.

 **Eleven month of 195 AL**

"No I already paid my taxes to him last month!"

I shouted at the tax party that has come to Gondor.

" sorry milord but Lord Stark has ordered a war tax to put down the rebellion in Skagos"

The head of the group told me nervously and I reluctant allow them to fill their carts with goods from my storehouses. Food, cloth, finished goods, raw materials and even some of my stockpile weapons are taken.

They also wanted a sack of silver too and my doomsday book. When I asked why the book, one said Lord Barthogan Stark has heard of it and is interested in it. Wasn't hard to see Lord Stark wants to know how profitable my lands are and can tax it higher.

I give them the stags but tell them the book not finished. They shrug and don't press the issue then leave Gondor with their carts full later. After their gone I have Vaegon send ravens to Bear island and Fisherhold to alert them of second wave of taxes.

And also one to House Glover then checked on how much they take. I find almost half of the first harvest of the summer is gone and many village leaders later come by to complain of new tax collection parties. They like me are mad and demands I sent Lord Stark a complaint.

Vaegon has that done quickly and advise me to wait for his response before any further action. Dacy mad too and muttering how Lord Stark can't tax the North twice after such a bad winter.

I sighed and take stock of what is left. Thank the old gods the harvest was so great that there plenty to go around and the Stony Coast had a decent harvest. House Fisher's newly rebuilded fishing fleet has caught enough fish to flood the North in fish products.

The newly fishing fleet is an joined House Kynligia and Fisher venture. I builded the new ships with paid shipwrights who made them three times bigger than the old boats while Lord Fisher supplied the crews. Lord Fisher also got me to sponsor the building of a salt mine which provides jobs and now producing enough for our needs to sell the rest.

The new road call Raven road has plenty of traffic that we charge a small toll on merchants who travel it and shared the money.

The new tax going to cause much unrest in the North. Umber lands are trying to recover but a bout of some disease hit them last month, KarStark are currently our biggest buyer of foodstuff with the northern Mountain clans second. The clans remind me of the highlanders and I decided to build an alliance with House Wulls three months ago.

I arranged the marriage of my sister Ragnhild to their new young lord Clovis Wulls after asking Ragnhild and offering a big dowry to the Wulls.

Fifty gold coins, fur pelts, some sacks of grain and a good steel sword. And a month later in Gondor they were married in a average wedding with couple hundred guests, the clansman drinking all my beer and eating most of the food. But just last month after suggesting a survey of their lands, veins of silver have been found and I send miners to help build a mine for a cut of the profits.

I decided to take a ride out of the town with two dozen of my Housecarls and do some thinking. I thought about my lack of wife situation while I gotten some offers from minor nobles but I keeping my options open for now.

When I came back to the town Loki was waiting for me at the gate house and he looks worry.

"My lord the men of House Glenmore are marching on us!"

 **Alright another chapter down and so sorry for the wait. Things happened and I couldn't work this chapter much.**

 **So next chapter there be a battle and then Cnut be gathering volunteers for the march down south. I thinking of a Valyrian descent wife but not from Westeros for Harthacnut.**

 **I also got the new Blood and fire book and its pretty great. More or less a history book but interesting**


	7. Chapter 7

**So another chapter and thanks for the reviews. I know my grammar needs More work and I see about finding a beta. Also sorry to those hoping for a longbows but the North has a tradition of using pikes and also I not sure its use much. I assume most archers and hunters in the North were use short bows since its a bit easier.**

 **Also training one takes years and it's a long term investment to train a few hundred. It's cheaper to armed a man with a pike or a crossbow. Harthacnut will still have archers in his army but its tactics and his phalanx that his main advantage.**

 **Someone mention the phalanx main problems. Yes it's often slow to turn and on bad terrain its at a disadvantage but the thing about the phalanx is you need to use combine arms with it. Philip II and his Alexander III of macedon had cavalry, light infantry and ranged units to support their phalanx. Without enough support and focusing on just the phalanx is going to end bad.**

 **The successor kingdoms of Alexander's empire neglected on providing enough support to the phalanx and using more simple tactics. Which mainly consist of just using the Phalanx as ram and bashing the enemies until they break. Where Alexander use the Phalanx to hold the enemy and cavalry will deal the decisive blow.**

 **The last Greek commander to really use the phalanx and combined arms tactics quite well was Pyrrhus of Epirus. Through the early Romans did give him quite a fight and kept replacing their losses as Pyrrhus couldn't after each battle fully replaced the men he lost.**

 **Outside the village of Greenfields, first month of 196 AL**

" more two thousand men the scouts reported milord"

" where were he had gotten that many men, the winter and losses from battle with Ironborns should had left half of that?"

" he press any able man from refugees on his lands and even boys as young as four and ten too"

" I not going to enjoy this very much, these are fellow Northern men!"

My master of arms Halfdan nods at with a sober look on his face. More two thousand men of House Glenmore began to form formations but failing badly. Even from where I am it's not hard to see their ill equipped and barely if at all trained. My own men began to form up 1,200 pikemen, 400 cavalry, 200 archers, 200 light infantry, 300 town guards and 60 Housecarls.

I gave orders to my commanders and my fyrd moves into positions. Pikemen in the middle, town guards with swords and shields on their flanks. Archers and light infantry at the front with cavalry evenly split on both flanks. My personal guards surround me on horseback.

My skirmishers began the battle by going first and showering the enemy with their javelins. Lord Glenmore try to swept them aside with his meager cavalry but my archers cover the light infantry retreat. A chunk of his cavalry now dead and his infantry had been given a bloody nose.

I ordered the infantry to advance and cavalry to attack their flanks. My archers draw their bows and unleashed a deadly volley of arrows on the Glenmore infantry. Scores of men go down dead or wounded while Lord Glenmore meets my cavalry with his riders.

Their reinforced by a couple dozen heavily armoured riders. My cavalry stopped dead cold and engages in a furious fight. Both our infantry meet with shield walls and pikes clashing.

The Glenmore line nearly broke and suffer heavy losses to my pikes. My skirmishers after replenishing their javalins provide support fire. My cavalry finished off Glenmore Cavalry and currently regrouping for another charge. The enemy center where their own pikemen are begins to buckle under the stress of my trained men and their own terrible losses. I rode behind the men shouting encourages and cut down two men who broke through a gap in the line.

The gap was seal quickly and slowly but steady we push them back. My cavalry by this point has reorganized itself and charges into the left flank of the enemy. The battle ended right there, after taking heavy losses and now with cavalry in their rear the men of House Glenmore began to rout.

First it was a few then grows into whole groups of men throwing their weapons away and running. I lead my Housecarls into riding them down and my squire Daeron waves my banner to signal the 90 freeriders who hid from sight in the nearby village.

They charged out fast and eager to ride down the enemy. While ill equipped and just small folks with horses who volunteers for loot or a place in my court. They caught up quickly to the routing men and reaped havoc onto them.

I lost seven Housecarls fighting the personal guards of Lord Glenmore. Lord Wulfhere Glenmore was trying to rally his men to fight when we smash enraged. My Housecarls overwhelm his remaining guards and I cross blades with him.

I drew Red rain and he a claymore like sword. He attacked first while I blocked his blow and the next few. He got a lucky swing and slash across my chest but my chest plate saved and in that moment he expose himself as he lifted his sword again. I stab Red Rain through his left armpit and he dropped to his knees in pain screaming with his sword falling beside him.

Drawing my dagger quickly I thrust it under his chin and end his life. His last two guards surrendered and I hacked off his head to mount it on the tip of a spear. Mycah starts chanting.

" Red Raven! Red Raven! Red Raven!"

His fellow Housecarls take up the call and nearby men soon too chanting.

I remounted Stormcloud and continue the chase. For the next six miles we chased them through woods, across a few hills and overrun their camp.

A few groups did try to put up stiff resistance on hills or in woods but we crushed them easily. One of Glenmore's bannermen a master Orion of House Longmane was taken prisoner along with hundreds more. Another master was killed and third escape with a handful of men. So many men were killed it took half a day to count and recovered the bodies for a mass grave.

I had 149 dead, 319 wounded and the enemy suffered over 1500 dead, wounded and captured. From prisoners I learned Lord Glenmore had raised between 2300 to 2500 men for his failed conquest. The battle of Greenfield is a overwhelming Knytlinga victory and has ended Glenmore rule.

I let the men rest for two days and split my force in two groups to rapiding advance through Glenmore lands. Halfdan led one and me the other with us reuniting at the seat of House Glenmore.

I blaze through Glenmore lands and face no resistance at all. The few villages and tiny settlement I encounter surrenders and I hand out food I bought to near starving people after seeing how bad of state they are in. I released all the prisoners local to the area and keep the refugee ones still in chains. These kind acts won me more support and a couple hundred ex prisoners even joined my banner.

When I reached the seat of House Lonemane, remaining garrison surrendered without a fight. Master Longmane at this point switched sides and swore oath of loyalty to me. The masterly house of Bloodaxe blend the knee when I came to their seat. I had the remains of Master Bloodaxe returned to his widow and children for burial.

I regrouped with the second force, the Masterly house of Redhand had bent the knee and provided two dozen men to me. A token force but I accept the support and release his heir who was taken prisoner from the battle.

At Rillwater Crossing the seat of House Glenmore I expected a short siege to take from Wulfhere Glenmore's heir Alfred but the stone keep's front gate was opened and strips of white cloth hangs from the decent walls around the keep.

The servants had revolted against the family after lord Alfred tried to forced them to fight and most of the levies who survived the battle and came back abandoned him when news of my approach came.

The coward, his mother, siblings and remaining supporters took everything valuable before escaping with all the horses. They even set fire to their granary and keep but the servants put the flames out through the granary was lost. The falconry master of House Glenmore a man name Ronald led the revolt.

Even more I discovered from the servants, Lord Wulfhere might had poisoned his nephew who was the last Lord after his father died fighting the Ironborns. After roasting the steward over a fire, he broke and confirm what Wulfhere did. The cook who helped in the plot, lost both his hands and steward his head.

I announce House Glenmore has been disposed and I annexing their lands. A bounty of one gold dragon for Alfred Glenmore's head is put up. I rewarded Ronald loyally to the former lord by giving him Rillwater crossing and establishing a new Masterly house.

He took the name Hawk for his family and as for his badge. Renamed the Keep Hawk's nest and he swore his oath to me.

Once the region was firmly under my control and pockets of Glenmore loyalists gone. I choose to pass a series of reforms I been planning recently and with the incorporating of Glenmore lands to my I declare myself Jarl.

The Jarl of Gondor and my lands to be known as the Jarldom of Gondor. All Masters were be call Barons now, a new class of warriors call Thegn who will be similar to Knight will be establish, a tax of 10 stags per household each year and establishing of a printing press.

I also gave my new conquest a one year tax exempt and begin the building of new roads. Two hundred of the remaining prisoners are given to wall and the rest released as after they promised never to take arms against me ever again. A garrison for the area is established and most of men are dismissed.

My declaration of Jarldom didn't go unnoticed and two weeks later. I received ravens from Winterfell, Bear island, White harbor and Deepwood motto demanding answers. I wrote saying House Glenmore attacked me and I annexed their lands for it. Also explain about Wulfhere's kinslaying and consider his son abandoning of their seat as proof of him knowing what his father did. Avoid the questions to the change of title I declared.

Alfred Glenmore attempted to regain his family seat when he came back two month later with the support of Lord Umber who is his uncle by his mother. A thousand men with even three hundred from some mountains clans who are rivals to my brother in law.

My spies alerted me long before they even marched. My men were mustered and I raised six hundred of my new subjects to reinforced my regulars. I march to meet them and stop by the twin lakes in Northern Rills. Their feed by a river named Twins river and I sent out foragers for supplies. Name the northern lake Hart for myself and southern lake Rohan.

My scouts report the Umber- Northern Mountain clans army is approaching from the north. I let the men have a quick meal and form them up. I have the skirmishers go forward with archers in support and weaken my center for the battle plan.

Lord Umber finally arrives after forcing my vanguard to retreat. I decide to fight dismounted and around noon the battle really started. Lord Umber throws his army into a massive charge against my center and with his small cavalry contingent tries to attack my flanks. My pikemen buckle and allowed themselves to be push back while my cavalry smashes the Umber horse.

Once their fleeing the field I sprint my trap and my flanks which I deliberating strengthen began to press their flanks. Didn't take long for the enemies to realize what was happening but my cavalry returned and crash into their back completing the encirclement. From there it becomes a slaughter as men are push together until their pack like sardines and panic sets in. My men cut them down like a farmer reaping his harvest.

The battlefield became bloody quickly, with men screaming for mercy and they have so little space lifting up a shield or weapons was near impossible. I took down a dozen men alone during it, my regrouped archers fired several volleys into them and near the end Lord Umber was captured after he pull from his mount by a common soldier. A small group of the army did break out and able to escape the terrible slaughter of their comrades.

The rest surrendered or died by late afternoon. Lord Umber is chained up and parade through our camp along with three lords of mountain clans.

The soldier who captured him Harren and twenty others who displayed bravely in battle I made into Thegns. In front of a heart tree nearby I made them swear a oath to protect the smallfolks, the old gods, toleration of other faiths or cultures, help the poor and loyalty to one master after they swear I declared them Thegns.

I gave each a new sword and incorporated them into my retinue.

The battle of Twin lakes was a disaster the Umber- Northern mountain clans army. Over 922 dead including two Masters who were Umber vassals and 191 captured including four lords. Alfred Glenmore escaped sadly but we captured their camp and looted it. More than one man going home with a fat purse or bag full of loot.

My losses were 86 dead and 219 wounded. I broken the back of House Umber who are now going to face a manpower shortage and my brother in law's rivals in Northern mountains now have less men to call up.

I released the common soldiers after giving each several days of food and water for the trip home. Lord Umber and the three mountain lords I took back to Gondor for ransom.

Three hundred Dragons for each and Lord Umber had a fit at the amount for the ransom. The others too since I knew none of their families can afford it.

In the end I settled for hundred gold Dragons from Brandon Stark to let Lord Umber go and for the clan lords my brother in law paid their weight in silver to me two weeks later.

As for Alfred, he and his family fled the Last Hearth to Karhold then White Harbor. Where he booked passage to Essoi on a vessel from Lys after I posted a new bounty of a hundred gold Dragons for his head. After the battle, any support he had in the North dried up quickly and rumors of kinslaying follows him now.

Brandon Stark sent me a raven forcing me to repeal the bounty and I did for the North. But if someone got him in Essoi than that a different story. House Umber status as major noble House in the North is steadying declining and their coffers from what my spies reported are exhausted from the failed attempted.

My printing press by this time up and running despite setbacks. Like having to actually build it, gather large amounts of ink, find plenty of what passes as paper in Westeros and workers.

But at last the **Raven Weekly** was born.

First issue was just one paper with a few articles about what going on in the Jarldom and the North in general. Plus ads from merchants advertising their goods or help needed.

A copy was to be posted in the market square or center of every settlement through out the Jarldom. My not yet maester Veagon quickly fell in love with the press when realize he could publish the book he been working on faster and in larger numbers than by hand with it.

And he did, published a book on the his travels through Westeros and the customs of the smallfolks he observed. And a second one on plants and animals in the North. I let him print fifty each and had the books sent to White Harbor to be sold.

They went so fast Harry sent me a raven asking for more and to hurry. The next bunch included a small of books that featured a very detailed account of my adventures fighting against the Wildlings and Ironborn.

It was the fifth month of the year when news came of Daemon Blackfyre's rebellion. I mustered 1,200 men from my new lands and posted a region wide message for volunteers to fight in the south for the king.

And they came from all over the North over a period of three weeks. Even accepted a two hundred strong cavalry force formerly serving just recently under Umber banner. I also put Dacy as my regent, told my family where I going despite their pleas for me to stay and had one of my veteran regiment called up to guard the Jarldom from another invasions. After the organizing of a baggage train with supplies and equipping the volunteers. I left Gondor with over 5,500 men and new siege engines I had commissioned weeks earlier in tow.

3,000 pikemen, 500 archers, 1,000 skirmishers, 1,000 horses and not including my personal guard of 200 men.

I hurry my army as fast as possible to the South while still collecting more men. Most of these guys are going for the glory and wealth that could be won or to escape conditions in the North. Also the success of Cregan Stark and the glory the Winter Wolves won during the Targaryen civil war helped too.

I recruited another two thousand skirmishers at the Neck from along the Crannogmen after offering ten stags to each man who joined up. To a people who rarely made or see coins each year and mostly keep to themselves in their swamps my offer too good to pass up. Especially since the Neck always been a very poor region, most left their stags to their families and even Lord Reed took up my offer.

Through I think more for the adventure than some silver. We pass through Moat Cailin without much trouble and just lose a few men who venture off the path…. The swamps around here are a cruel and scary place. Once on in the south the weather got warmer and we began to see more people. Including more settlements, keeps and travelers on the kingsroad.

 **Middle of the sixth month 196AC**

" refused to let us cross with a army this big Milord"

" no toll "

" no my Jarl, he just refuses to let us pass at all"

" ok, your dismiss now"

I bit my lips as my scout left and I stare at the map.

I knew the Twins were be a bump on the road but never expected them to deny us. I took this as sign their in the Black Dragon's camp and call my commanders to form a battleplan.

Baron Longmane, Baron Redhand, Lord Reed, my most skilled Thegn named Isaac and my master of arms Halfdan.

Taking the Twins by storm were be almost impossible because each has strong curtain walls and a moat making them like islands themselves. And this isn't counting the the tower in the middle of the bridge or hundreds of well armed men House Frey has.

After much talking I come up with a plan to take the eastern castle with the help of the Crannogmen.

 **Three days later outside the Eastern castle..**

" I will not allow a army of barbarians to cross my lands or into the Riverlands!"

" I come with a army to fight for the King! "

" I don't care for the king, This is my bridge and I say who can cross it!"

With that Lord Frey walks back to his castle and I curse him as a Blackfyre supporter. I rode back to my Housecarls and cursed the Freys again. I offered money and make threats during the last days but to no avail. The weasel face Frey refuses to allow us across the damn river.

I ride up to where my siege train had unpacked and set up my siege engines. My chief engineer or what passes for one in Westeros greets me.

" My Jarl they are ready, through the men are still inexperience with them and even I not sure their work at all"

I wave my hand at him and dismount to next to them.

" load them now!"

I exclaim and watch their crews carry large stone balls to the slings.

" ok boys let's see what they can do"

Chief engineer Alan makes some adjustments to each machine and stands back to give the signal.

" fire"

At his word five trebuchets shoot their stones at the walls of the eastern castle. I grin as two make direct hits and leaves large cracks in the wall.

Thank the old gods I watched Nova back in my old life. And who say learning about medieval siege warfare won't come in handy.

Alan make another adjustments for the trebuchets that missed and the next volley they all hit the wall.

I left to survey the trenches and earthworks the men had been digging the last days. Since Lord Frey wants to stubborn I make him regret his decision and after seeing the defenses are coming nicely I order bands of cavalry to raid the Frey lands on this side of the river.

The next week the curtain wall is pounded daily until a breach is made and then the castle itself is being bombard. By this time hundreds of bags fill with dirt are ready along with dozens of ladders. My bombardment is having an effect on the garrison with them no longer manning the walls or ramparts.

My raiders had sacked and burned much Frey's lands. While restocking our supplies and we captured a cadet Frey member who tried to stop us.

 **Two days later**

" first man over that wall gets 10 gold dragons and a place in my Housecarls!"

I shout out and Daeron my ward waves my banner. I watch as the first wave charges across the field and starts tossing those dirt fill sacks into the moat. Soon in some parts the moat can be walk over. The Frey soldiers by this time had notice what is happening and manned the walls quickly then began firing arrows at them. Sadly it's too late and more men pour in with the ladders or the breach. I lead this wave and climb up one to the top.

Once up I had to kill two men and wait for more men to get up the ladders. Once we had the wall and opened the gate the battle really starts. The castle defenders pour arrows and bolts at us from anywhere they could. Lord Frey even led a charge of dozens of knights on foot against us.

I counter charge with my Housecarls and smashed into them. We torn into each other, I killed three knights with red rain and took off Lord Frey's right arm at the elbow during battle. At the sight of him falling his own men began to panic and run.

A fresh wave of reinforcement was coming and with axes we hacked our way through the castle doors. The gatehouse had been seized after a brief struggle and any surviving defenders surrendered.

Once inside my men fought their way throughout the place. More Frey men were killed and many others drag out of their hiding spots. Lord Petyr Frey own son was found and pull out of a closet he hid in. My commanders kept the men from following the survivors who could flee to the bridge Tower.

Half my Housecarls are dead, wounded and our losses overall are heavy. The men sacked the castle and looted almost everything including the dead foes. Heck even living ones were stripped, the Frey heir was screaming and begging my men to stop as they took everything even his clothes off him.

" have you no honor you savages!"

He howls at them as he huddle in a courtyard trying to cover his privates with his hands. More survivors joined him, my men laugh and threw insults at them. A Frey vassal Lord was the loudly as he strip bare and toss into the holding pen we set up.

I took three wounds, an arrow to my left thigh, a cut on my left arm from a axe and a spear to my right side but my plate armor took the brunt of it. Lord Frey still alive and a maester treating him for the moment. A maester assured me I its nothing major and I recover.

Our losses were more heavy than I thought after we finished counting the dead.

386 dead, 689 wounded and one of my commanders Baron Redhand was killed by a knight.

The Frey were bad too, 289 dead and 461 wounded or wounded prisoners.

Four days after the assault and storming I sent an envoy under a banner of truce to the Tower garrison to offer my terms.

 _To the commander of the bridge Tower_

 _You are to surrender the tower and leave for the western castle with the message to Lady Frey to surrender the castle or we will storm it._

 _Failure to obey, I will level the tower and show no mercy to any one in the western castle once the tower is taken._

 _Lord Frey and his heir are still alive._

 _If Lady Frey still refuses to surrender the castle I sent them both flying back to her._

 _Jarl Harthacnut Knytlinga of Gondor_

After my terms were delivered the garrison abandon the tower a few hours later after I had my trebuchets fire a few rounds into the river right next to them.

The tower is garrisoned with my men and the next day Lady Frey with her remaining family flees leaving the steward to surrender the castle.

Once we disarmed the garrison and looted the castle I let them go after we had taken everything off them. It was fun releasing hundreds of naked men into the nearby woods. Lord Frey, his son and that cadet Frey are going to be my "guests" for a while longer.

The loot from the Twins is huge, so naturally I took the biggest shared but everyone has more or less a fat purse. And not counting all arms, armour, valuable goods and horses taken too.

But I now had around 7,500 able soldiers left out of 8,500 I left the North with. I need to avoid another siege like this or I won't an army to fight with.

I waited a week at the Twins before crossing the Green fork toward Stone Hedge. It's the seat of House Bracken and an Blackfyre supporter. The larders of the Twins had restocked our supplies and I put both castles to the torch as we abandon them.

I chuckle at the fact people can now cross the river without paying a toll for a while. Lord Frey screamed and howl in angry as I forced him to watch the burning of his home.

The march continue on as my northern force made its way through the Riverlands. A few lords and knights didn't like us passing through in their lands and even more when I seized stocks of food. Some even start to do hit and run attacks on us but my Crannogmen prove to be excellent anti guerrilla fighters. I sacked three keeps of minor lords or land knights and the hanged bodies of the guerrillas on trees.

Once at Stone Hedge, my siege train begins unpacking, trenches are being dug, camp setup, sentries are posted, raiding parties are sent out and I offer my terms to Lord Bracken. Sadly he wasn't around, his brother Jonos Bracken is the castellan and at this point knows what happened to the Twins.. Heck everyone in the Riverlands had heard of the sacked there.

He surrendered only after I swear on the old gods not to sack the castle, kill the defenders and rape the women. I laugh at the last part, seems Lady Frey been spinning her tale of the event. I agreed to his terms but only if he gives me 600 gold dragons as payment for him, his family and his brother's family lives or we storm the castle. Very reluctant he agrees and I get three chests full of gold.

I disarmed the garrison, strip the common soldiers of everything and release them naked. Jonos protests this action on the ground of that being immoral.

" Hey I agreed to let them live and kept my word. You never mentioned I can't take their clothes."

I tell him later that night over dinner in the keep hall and he bit his lips at me. The victory feast that night was great and later I planned our next course of action.

The next day I allow the Brackens to leave with their servants and few personal items. A garrison installed under my friend Theo who for his actions at the Twins I made a Thegn. Our other friends William and Mycah are Thegns too after the siege of the Twins or battle of Twin lakes.

The men are allowed four days to rest and we go east to the Crownlands to finally link up with royal forces next.

 **Five days later at Harrenhal 196AC**

" get the men in formation! Lord Reed ready your force to start engaging, Baron Redhand( new one) saddle up the cavalry, Baron Longmane you command the center and rest of you all get to your units."

I bark out orders to my commanders after an scout reported a rebel army at Harrenhal. My squire Daeron helped me in my gear and will carry my banner into battle.

Once the men are in position I began to move them forward. Even from here I can see the huge black fortress of Harren the black. And just outside of it is a force of several thousand rebels. I can see the banners of Houses Reyne, Hightower, Peake and Osgrey along with Blackfyre's.

They soon see us and start forming up themselves. Lord Reed's skirmishers hurry across the farm fields and begin their attacks. The rebels try to use cavalry to toss them back but they have trouble going through the irrigation ditches, fences, crops and other obstacles. My light infantry wreak havoc on them before they force to retreat back to the main body.

Once the main rebel body in range my archers rain arrows on them. And surprising they don't respond with a counter volley of arrows but speed up their movement. Rebel cavalry has regrouped and began a charge at my center.

" the fools"

I hear one of my Housecarls says as we watch the rebels ram in the jaws of my pike. It was just like in braveheart, a slaughter and one side fight. Rebel infantry then closes the distance and smashes into my men. The men hold and even pushes them back. My own cavalry already moving and hitting what's left of rebel cavalry that running away. I charge in with my guards and start fighting our way through the rebels.

Lord Reed and his men had regrouped to attack the rebel flanks and my cavalry returns from their chase to slam right into their unprotected rear. Rebel force fought hard and long despite being surrounded. But the end came with a small group breaking out and the rest dead or prisoners. I signal a reserve of light horse to chase after the survivors. They killed or captured more rebels but some still escaped

I retired from the battle and lead a small band of riders to demand Harrenhal surrender. I knew House Lothston are loyalists but I still demand the castle to open its gate. Unsurprisingly Lord Lothston does and proclaims his loyalty to House Targaryen.

The rebel baggage train is abandon by their camp followers and falls in the hand of my Housecarls.

Total losses are light for us, 197 dead and 279 wounded. Compare to 2,877 dead, 1,478 captured and near 500 missing out of a rebel force near 5,000. The battle of Harrenhal is a disaster for the Blackfyre cause, most of lord Osgrey's sons are dead, Robb Reyne one of finest Knights in the seven kingdoms was impaled by a pike, another great knight to die was Aubrey Ambrose who met his end from a axe to the face from Baron Redhand, Lord Gormon Peake escaped but lost most of his men and two dozen minor lords or knights are also our captives.

I allow my force rest for several days at Harrenhal and left my seriously wounded with a garrison of two hundred under Halfdan. The loot from the captured baggage train is shared and I explore the infamous castle a bit while praising my men for our latest victory. Before leaving the dark castle, two thousand men from Lord Lothston's levies under his heir are to join us and lead us to where the royal army is gathering.

I also left a good amount of our war booty to not slow us down. The common soldier in my army has become richer than he ever dream, in tours of our camp I seen men with new arms, armor and for many the first time with gold in their pockets. Along with jewelry, fine clothes, horses, silver, wine and all the other things they looted. Merchants trail us selling their wares to now richer soldiers and despite a ban I impose camp followers are in our camp. Had to use my Housecarls to drive them off unless they are family or wives, their slow us down and many are whores who can cause an outbreak of stds in my army.

Our common born prisoners are stripped and release naked like usual.

When we left Harrenhal, 6,500 Northerners and 2,000 Riverlanders march together south to where the royal army is gathering.

Few days later we reach the outskirts of an large camp flying the Targaryen banner and little later a small band rides to us flying the Arryn banner.

 **After battle reports**

 **Battle of Green field**

 **Location: Greenfield, The North**

 **Outcome: decisive Knytlinga Victory**

 **Downfall and exile of House Glenmore**

 **House Knytlinga**

 **Leaders: Lord Harthacnut and Halfdan**

 **Forces: 2,430 men**

 **Losses:149 KIA 319 WIA**

 **House Glenmore**

 **Leaders: Lord Wulfhere Glenmore(KIA), Master RedHand(KIA), Master Longmane(POW) and Master Bloodaxe**

 **Forces: 2,300-2,500 men**

 **Losses: 1,500 dead, wounded and captured**

 **Battle of The Twin Lakes**

 **Location: Twin Lakes, The North**

 **Outcome: divisive Knytlinga Victory, Umber- Northern Mountain clans Army destroyed, failure to restored House Glenmore and decline of House Umber**

 **House Knytlinga**

 **Leaders: Lord Knytlinga and Halfdan**

 **Force: 2,800 men**

 **Losses: 86 KIA and 219 WIA**

 **Umber-Northern Mountain clans Army**

 **Leaders: Lord Umber and three Mountain clan lords**

 **Force:1,300 men**

 **Losses: 922 KIA and 191 Captured**

 **Siege of the Twins**

 **Location: The Twins, Riverlands 196AC**

 **Outcome: Fall of the Twins and decline of House Frey**

 **House Knytlinga**

 **Leaders: Harthacnut Knytligna**

 **Force: 8,500 and five Trebuchets**

 **Losses: 386 KIA 689 WIA**

 **House Frey**

 **Leaders: Petyr Frey(POW)**

 **Force: 1,200 men**

 **Losses: 289 KIA 461 WIA**

 **Siege of Stone Hedge**

 **Location: Stone Hedge 196AC**

 **Outcome: House Bracken surrendered**

 **House Knytlinga**

 **Leader: Harthacnut Knytlinga**

 **Force: 7,500**

 **Losses: none**

 **House Bracken**

 **Leader: Castellan Jonos Bracken**

 **Force: 600**

 **Losses: entire Garrison surrendered**

 **Battle of Harrenhal**

 **Location: Harrenhal, Riverlands 196AC**

 **Targaryen Victory**

 **Targaryen loyalists**

 **Leaders: Harthacnut Knytlinga and Lord Lothston( held Harrenhal)**

 **Force: 7,800 in the field and 400 in the castle**

 **Losses: 197 KIA and 279 WIA**

 **House Blackfyre**

 **Leaders: Gaemon Peake, Robb Reyne (KIA), Aubrey Ambrose(KIA), Edwyn Osgrey(POW) and Harrold Osgrey(KIA)**

 **Force: 5,000**

 **Losses: 2,877 KIA, 1,478 POW and 500 MIA**

 **Another chapter and so far Cnut doing well. First thing I made him a jarl because noble titles in westeros are simple. Yes it will cause him trouble later and especially back in the North.**

 **Building a trebuchet isn't so hard once you got the basics down. An episode of Nova gave the idea of using them. House Frey and Umber are going to go through a period of decline for the rest a couple of decades at most. Umber since they now lost much of their military age male smallfolks plus even more poor now and Freys since their home been sacked. It's never stated how rich they are but Cnut's horde had stripped it bare and the fires gutted both castles.**

 **The Freys still have bannermen and have the support of Riverrun but it be a while before their a major house again. In the meantime people can cross their bridge for the moment and the tower in the middle now home to some squatters. Harthacnut's actions in the South are going to send shockwaves throughout the North Especially once his army returns with all their loot.**

 **As for what he doing to captured common soldiers. Cnut isn't a monster to kill them all but he can't afford to feed them long term. So he stripped them and released them. He hoping some were die from exposed and if any other lords want to draft them than he have to clothed and rearmed them for battle. As you imagine there going to be funny tales of them in the Riverlands for years to come.**

 **Next chapter Harthacnut going to be fighting under Targaryen command in the battle of Redgrass, be look down on for being an upstart, also having to adapt to no longer having independent command and he get to meet some Targaryens plus visited the capital.**

 **As always reviews are welcome**


	8. Redgrass

**Ok first thing I sorry this is way late. Things came up and stuff pile up. I try to update quicker but no promises.**

 **Another chapter and end to the rebellion but their be more since ending the Blackfyre line all at once be overdoing it. I will say their future rebellions will be harder to get off the ground.**

 **196AC**

Lord Donnel Arryn welcomed us and was more than happy at nearly nine thousand reinforcements. He told us where to camp and I ordered my army unpack there while following him to a meeting.

At a large grey tent I introduced to Lord Wyman Webber, Wyl Waynwood, the knight of Ninestars Ser Louis Templeton, Kingsguard knight Ser Gwayne Corbray and a few more lords.

I greeted warmly but most ignored me and even look me coldy when Donnel asked about my House. Donnel and Gwayne were more than friendly when I announced the deaths of Robb and Audrey at Harrenhal. The situation at the moment was Daemon is coming and their still awaiting more reinforcements since Blackfyre coming with an estimated 30 or 40 thousand men.

It was decided to move me and my harden men to the flank but all my cavalry was to under Gwayne reluctantly agreed.

After the meeting I quickly prepare my men, earthworks are dug, trebuchets are set up and pitfall traps are put in front of our defenses over the next three days.

The rest of the army looks at us with disdain and especially at our defenses but Donnel see the value. And has some pitfall dug too and stakes put down. On the third day they came and with scouts rushing back reporting the force is bigger than expected. They camped far away from us that we couldn't attack without being seen and vice versa for them.

Later that night one of my guards caught an whore trying to sneak into my tent and I learned she had come from the rebel camp just hours earlier.

She claimed she was going to offer her "services" to me. I roll my eyes at her and had her along with every whore in our area arrested. After searching them and belongings important documents are founded which I after telling Donnel are look over.

Several of theses documents lead to a few lords being arrested for treason and all the prostitutes in the army to being arrested. Lord Arryn allows me to deal with them as I see fit.

 **The next morning**

The rebels awoke to the new day with women being tossed at them.

" have mercy milord!"

" don't do this please!"

" no mercy please I innocent !"

Are some of the things the prostitutes screamed as they are loaded and throwed by my trebuchets. While Blackfyre rebels are out of ranged they can still see and hear them coming down. By the time we send the last one flying it's noon and rebels are fully up.

They form up as we waited and many of my men start praying to the old gods. There only 16,000 or so of us against maybe 50,000 rebels.

I formed up my men, some Riverlanders and Crownlanders joined us. The rebel vanguard advances under volleys of arrow fire on them. My trebuchets joined in and scores are killed or wounded as large stone ball smash deep in their formation. But the rebels kept coming until they charge with heavily armoured knights leading the cavalry. Donnel counter charge them with his own knights and heavy cavalry.

Both groups smashed into each other with a fury. By the time rebel infantry engage us their numbers had been lessen from arrows and the traps. They are meet by met by pikes, swords, spears, maces and axes as they crash into us.

I fight on foot this time and get in the thick if it. The next hour or so time seems to go slow as I fought. Many commoners fall to my sword and several knights too as a Valyrian blade can punch through their armor if I stab at them with enough force.

A Hightower Knight nearly got me when knock me off my feet with a war hammer, I save myself by hacking off one of his legs when he became distracted. I finish him off by thrusting Red Rain right through into his visor.

I take stock of the situation, we have been pushed out of our starting position, Lord Arryn's men are scattered, the right flank near collapse and their still plenty of rebels coming. I lead a counter charge with the last reserves and kill Lord Shawney during the bloody melee.

At the moment I slay Lord Shawney, a man steps up and I stare wide eyed in fear. He lean, tall, has purple eyes, dark hair and looks angry. His sigil of a winged stallion confirms my fears as I call out.

" Bittersteel I presumed?"

" surrender or die boy!"

He answers me and I shake my head. I try to kill him quickly with a discarded spear but caught it with his shield. I charged him head on with Red Rain in hand and a duel begins.

Right from the start he in control, while my swormanship has improved a lot over the last year. Bittersteel in a different league as I parry and block his strikes. Despite my poor attempts I just can't break through his defense and he able to knock me to the ground. Our duel ends when one of my Thegns hit him from the back with his mace before Aegor can strike a final blow.

Bittersteel falls to the ground in pain and I get to my feet fast. And kick his helmet with my foot as hard as I could. He goes out with a groan and I proceed to rip off his open face helmet. My Housecarls rally around as I toss Aegor's helm at the rebels.

" Bittersteel is dead!"

I roar out and my men take up the call. The rebels start giving ground and Gwayne has charge with his force into the Blackfyre center. I have Bittersteel stripped, tied and taken to the rear while I focus on a new task. With my Housecarls I cut my way through the rebels to reach the center now that the left has stabilise. The fighting even more vicious here with men killing each other like animals. Once there I witness the epic duel of Daemon Blackfyre and the Kingsguard knight. They fought brilliantly and with grace, it was truly a fight to see. They danced a deadly dance until the Black Dragon finally won.

We watch him ordering Redtusk to carry the severely injured Gwayne to the rear for treatment. At that moment arrows fell on the site where his banner is and a boy is impaled by several arrows. The black Dragon screams in anger at the slaying of his eldest son but its short lived. Because he pierced by seven arrows and falls to the ground twitching.

The Black dragon dies in a pool of his own blood and his second son joins his father and elder twin when he went for Blackfyre.

For just a second the world goes quiet as the shock of what has happened wears off. I charge towards the bodies and kill any rebel in my way. I slew four more rebels and retrieve both Blackfyre and Lady Forlorn. The bodies are also recovered and taken to the camp for parading. The rebel army begins to fall back and with no Bittersteel to rally them. It's become a rout and that quickly becomes a slaughter when Baelor with his host of Stormlander and Dornish soldiers smash into their rear.

I take part in the chase and hack down a score of running men. Enough of my own men had joined the chase to rally them to take the rebel camp. Which its remaining defenders surrendered to us in exchange for their lives. I sent for more to come and by nightfall its secured with us keeping out the others. As since we taken the camp I declared the loot inside ours and we nearly clash with southerners over the spoils.

Brynden Rivers and his nephew Prince Baelor stopped us from killing each other by stating since we Northerners took the camp. The spoils of the rebels are ours and Brynden demanded I turn over both Valyrian swords taken from the battle.

" yes milord"

I told him and personally gave him both Lady Forlorn and Blackfyre. Baelor thanked me for saving both swords and invites me to King's Landing as his guest. I politely accept his offer once we are done with the rebellion.

When later after getting back to my tent I just fell asleep in my bed I so tired and sore from battle I don't even strip off my dirty tunic or pants.

 **Next day**

The day after Redgrass is bloody and messing. Nearly two thousand Northerners are dead and 2,500 WIA in the long bloody battle. But thousands more also dead, wounded or prisoners. The cleanup is grim as bodies are stripped, drag and toss into mass graves. Lowborn prisoners in my custody are released around noon in their birthday suits and much of the army laughs at their humiliating state.

The spoils are gathered and with our wounded sent to Harrenhal. Guarding them is much of my remaining able men with just a thousand to follow me to the capital. The bodies of Daemon and his sons are stripped naked, their heads placed in jars of honey and bodies nail to trees.

Bittersteel I decided to have special fun with him and is going to be my present to the king. Hundred of highborns and knights are taken as prisoners for ransom. I march with my remaining men to Daemon Blackfyre's seat but his wife, children, servants and remaining supporters had fled across the narrow sea already by the time we arrived two days late. I allowed my men to loot the place and then set it to the torch when we left.

New reaches me of the total dead from the battle of Red Grass is a staggering 25,000 KIA from both sides, 12,000 wounded and over 18,000 prisoners. A couple dozen noble and knightly houses wiped out or near enough. Dozens of men made their fortune and gain fame at Red Grass. I am being credited for capturing Bittersteel and recovering Blackfyre for House Targaryen.

The capital greeted us with plenty of cheering and chanting " Red Raven". I also finally picked the words to my house " Who dares, wins " and many of my minions agreed with it. The smell of the city nearly made me throw up breakfast and how can the Targaryens ignore this. Seriously improving the sewers and pouring money in building bathhouses or paying street cleaners will help in the long run.

I toss stags at the cheering crowd and watch them try to gather them. My army is billet at some barracks and I allow to enter the Red Keep with my guards plus presents for the king.

Once we in and reach the Throne room I stare in awe at the Iron Throne. The ugly twist metal throne is more impressive than the TV show version and I weren't dare try to sit on that especially with all those sharp edges.

The room full of hundreds of nobles and lowborn all staring at me as I bow to the King.

The king sat on the throne surrounded by his Kingsguards and family members. A lovely blonde in white and silver winks at me from the side of Bloodraven.

Daeron the good thanked me for my service in the rebellion and for recovering his family sword. I show him the heads of Daemon and his twin sons. Many in the crowd gasp as I display the heads and pass them over to the Kingsguard. The king himself look uneasy at the sight of his bastard brother's head.

I then announce a gift to Bloodraven who surprise I giving him something. My Housecarls bring in a barrel and they pop the lit then from it they pull out Bittersteel.

Or what left of him, for I had his limbs removed along with his manhood and tongue too. The reaction from the crowd in the room was shrilling, gasps and looks of horror. Bittersteel tries to talk but his lack of tongue makes it impossible and he moves his stubs. More than a few people look even ill or disgust at the sight of him.

King Daeron the Good looks at me with cold eyes.

" it had been better if you killed him than this!"

" I sorry I thought it was a fit punishment for him" I say and bow my head to him.

" end his pain and never do this again!"

He roars out to me and I pull my sword from its scabbard. I lift my sword over him and thrust downward into his throat. Bittersteel dies gasping and coughing out blood as the light in his eyes faded.

The rest of my meeting with the king goes quickly. Bittersteel is beheaded and head mounted on a spike. I found myself handed a chest full of gold Dragons, my title Jarl is confirm, granted a new suite of plate and a sack of stags too.

Once my audience with the king is done I go explore the city. First place I walk through is the street of steel and look through the shops there. I find one of the best shops there and have the smith commission me a suite of black plate and a sword for my squire Daeron.

Afterwards I resume exploring the capital and see stalls selling the loot of Redgrass. Arms, armor, banners and articles of clothing fill a street of stalls most of them still soaked in blood of their former owners.

I didn't buy any of the spoils from Redgrass. The city as I saw still in happy mood with the rebellion crushed and peace restored. I even visited Flea Bottom to see where Davos Seaworth and Duncan were born one day. As almost every character who described the place is right, its a dump and heck I saw the infamous bowl of Brown. Several pot shops were selling them to the poor or anyone who desperate for food.

The next few days are filled with attending parties, watched a small tourney the king held, drinking at a few taverns with my men and joining the royals on hunts. At one hunt I actually get to talk with Prince Baelor who now the Hand of the king. I try convincing him that expanding the sewer system, bath houses and street cleaners will help clean up the capital but he shrugs them off claiming it be too expensive.

My actions in the South also finally taint my reputation, the whole sacking The Twins and killing whores are frowned on by many people. Thankfully Bloodraven helps me by keeping the rumors down and having the king give the Freys some funds to rebuild. Another thing I notice is Jeans are imported from White harbor are becoming popular and burgers too.

Its hits wharfs first then spreads out to the rest of the city. Unsurprisingly it becomes a stable in Flea Bottom and the old gods help any poor soul who not getting one made of beef.

By the third week I offer the chance to join a diplomatic mission to Lys. I take it since seeing a free city is a big deal and make arrangements with my men while I am gone. Brynden also came too and by next week we left the capital on a ship with two escorts. The pirates of the Step stones don't bother us and stick to easier prey.

I try to get closer to Bloodraven but he keeps his distance and barely talks.

About twelves days later our ship arrives at the island. It's a tropical paradise with nice white sand beaches, palm trees, fruit trees, great weather and the people are beautiful.

A few days into our stay I meet Myrmadora the daughter of a minor spice merchant. She the very image of a Valyrian her hair silver-gold, fair skin, purple eyes, petite with a modest bust and a firm round back side.

As Bloodraven and the others perform their mission. I court Myrmadora after meeting her at the marketplace and discover she well educated. She speaks the common tongue with a cute accent and old Valyrian too.

We spoke of our homes, I told her of the Blackfyre rebellion and she was in awe of hearing how the Black dragon fell. She loves how I describe the North and even more when I asked if she wanted to go there.

I date her for several weeks before asking for her hand. At seventeen years old she in marriage age, I had to deal with her family and stay behind when the mission had to leave for Myr. After a week of talks, I hand over a bride price to her father and Myrmadora despite knowing how the North is still agree to be my wife.

Her father happily trades her off for two hundred gold coins and knowing he now has a soon to be countess for a daughter. He going to bank on my famous as the killer of Bittersteel for his own gains. During this time I got letters from my commanders and learned some of my forces had disbanded. They took some of our loot as payment and left for home or settled in the South.

Our wedding took place in the temple of the weeping lady. I wore a black tunic with my sigil, grey belt and black jeans with dark brown boots. Myrmadora had on a see through purple dress and just a jeweled girdle under it. Her family, several merchant families and a few noble ones attended. We said our vows, she took my cloak, shared a long kiss and she officially become Myrmadora Kynligia the Countess of Gondor

Our wedding feast went great her dad had went all out on it. Thankfully there no bedding ceremony here like in the seven kingdoms. But we still escort to a chamber and Myrmadora has a surprise for me waiting inside.

Sitting on our wedding bed is her cousin Lysara naked with a silver collar around her neck.

" Love my surprise husband? My uncle ran up some debt and my poor cousin was taken to be sold to pay his debt. And so I brought her for us to enjoy.

"Lysara show your new master how skill you are with that mouth"

Myrmadora say and undress as Lysara on hands and knees comes up to me. She unbuttoned my pants and pull them down exposing my now semi hard cock to her. Lysara engulf my cock with her mouth and went to work with her tongue.

She ran it up and down my shaft while looking at me with her purple eyes. She a copy of my wife just taller and with a bigger chest. I put a hand on her head to encourage her work and smile. Soon I spill my seed in her mouth and Lysara swallows it all without trouble.

I take off the rest of my clothing and take Lysara. I push her onto the bed and enter her. Her pussy grip my cock tightly and began squeezing it. She moaned and wraps her legs around my waist while I screw her. I fondle with breasts and pinched her hard nipples, I look to my wife and she smiles at me.

Lysara comes first before me and again I spill my seed in her. I stood up and walked to Myrmadora who kiss me before pulling me to bed with her for more fun.

The rest of the night I did things with my wife and her cousin that were unthinkable in my old life.

Our honeymoon lasted half a month and we visited both the free cities of Tyrosh and Myr. By the time we finally set sail to Westeros my wife had a fortune assembled of goods in her baggage and her own entourage of servants to follow her North. After docking in the city I gather my men in the capital, we march to Harrenhal to collect my loot there and I recall any garrisons I stationed during the rebellion.

At Harrenhal I find some of the loot "missing" but their still plenty of it left along with the gold from ransoming nobles. I paid off anyone who decides at this point to stay South for whatever reason.

I cross the Neck after a detour to avoid the Twins with just about 4,500 men left of the close to ten thousand I march South with months ago. With a new wife, riches and a plan for more reforms I looking forward to some peace.

 **197 AC second month**

 **Gondor, The North**

"Milord the harvest reports have came in"

" how much?"

" it three times bigger than the last Milord, more than enough for our needs and a surplus we could sell!"

My majordomo says exciting and hands me the reports before excusing himself. I look through them and see he telling the true. I sip some wine from a gold cup and look at my wife who is happy about the news too.

Since my return I have been on a roll improving the jarldom and launching the newest set of reforms. First changed up my household with new positions and titles.

Head of it is the Majordomo who oversee that everything runs smoothly and is in charge of running the jarldom if I gone unless my wife stays. Marshal of arms to be my military commander, keeper of the purse for finance, master of the stable for my horses, master of trade to oversee all the trade, master of the wardrobe to maintain my clothes, master of Gondor intelligence or **GI** , head cook for the kitchen, Grand huntsman for hunts, court musician that my wife insisted on and court healer.

Myrmadora has her own smaller retinue of chamber maids, handmaidens, ladies in waiting, seamstresses and in charge of it all is a mistress of the robes.

Another thing is Gondor is more like a city now with new inflow of people and expanding taking place. And several villages had grown also and led me to grant them town charters. Which beside allowing them to call their settlement a town, gives them privileges like electing their own mayors, set local tax rates in the town, appointing a reeve as law enforcement, establish guilds and few other rights.

Along with that I enlarge my Jarldom by taking the barely or near empty lands around the twin lakes and rivers. Most of the new lands were abandoned, under a distant lord who won't care and a few trade them for gold.

Carve out plots of lands for my veterans, some refugees and a few new villages had sprung up in the new areas. New roads, irrigation systems, public works and mills are being built. My income will be increasing the next years and Myrmadora also putting her merchant skills to work too.

With her establishing trade ties to Essoi and opening a factory in Gondor after I commissioned a spinning Jenning to be build a couple of months later. Didn't take her long to see how producing more yarns is better and profitable. So more spinning jenning were build and the Gondor Textile Factory is founded. Sadly cotton isn't produced in large quantity in Westeros, growing it in the North isn't an option, importing it through White Harbor from Essoi is costly and so it mostly wool that being spun.

The cost of producing clothing has drop and its had an affect on local cottage industry. Some complaining, a guild threaten a strike and almost a riot but several merchants or craftsmen are beginning to adopt the machine too.

My family also grown, my eldest brother and his wife had a son so I an uncle now. Ragnhild had twins with her husband Clovis Wulls and both are boys. My other brother Ulf still unmarried and rest of my siblings are living with our parents. But Dacy now wife of Lord Manderly heir Arnold after a courtship of letters and a visit. Her dowry was costly but now I got a good close ties to White Harbor.

My family and the Jarldom accepted my new Valyrian wife quickly. Lysara also came through at this point she my mistress and Myrmadora's chief handmaiden. Something that raise eyebrows but no one can really blame me for taking the hot cousin of my wife as my bed warmer.

Another is that bikes had become really popular with the small folks. There has been an increase of merchants that now their forming a middle class between the nobility and the peasants. The North never really had that much of a mercantile spirit or major industry but now Gondor beginning to over take White Harbor as a trade and Manufacturing hub.

Lord Ryswell wary of me now with the fact I have more resources, men and wealth than him. Thankfully my alliances with the now resurgence House Fisher and House Mormont should keep him off my back.

The Fishers are now the biggest supplier of fish products in the North along with income from whale oil, salt and metals from a couple of mines

Bear island and Deepwood Motte both now attempting to copy us. My spy network reporting their running into trouble trying to raise the funds. Maybe I should lend some help pretty soon.

Myrmadora starts organizing the harvest festival for the Jarldom when a Vaegon comes up to me looking wide eyed and shock.

" Lord Stark is dead, killed on Skagos by the King of Skagos!"

He nearly shouts out and all I can do is just smile at the news.

 **One month later**

 **Gondor, The North 196AC**

" under the terms of the treaty, all hostilities are to end for a period of ten years, at which it can be renewal, all claims of stolen property are to become void, any remaining prisoners are to be released, free passage to ships traveling to or from the North and trade relationships are to be established"

I say and pass him the treaty to sign, Lord Greyjoy gave me a deadpan look as he reads the terms and hesitate a bit before signing it.

The Ironborn party had mixed emotions about it but besides some looks they accepted Lord Greyjoy decision. Their mood change once gifts of gold were handed to them and a copies of now named Treaty of Gondor. There a feast that night where they gore themselves on my food and leave the next day back to their ships.

The North free from any raids for ten years and I secured trade rights in the Iron islands. The increase patrolling warships, watch towers on the coast and their heavy losses had discouraged them raiding.

Since Lord Barthogan Stark's death and Brandon taking the reins of the North. The region starting to breaking up and Stark authority beginning to crumble. Barthogan overtaxed the North and gotten too many men killed fighting Skagos.

House Bolton, Dustin, Hornwood, Glover, Umber and a score of minor houses are no longer providing taxes or men to the Stark. And the others are nominally still loyal through all the chaos caused by the famine has left many unable to support House Stark. The irony I find in all this is it reminds me of France in 10th century when Hugh Capet became King of the Franks. Brandon had to abandon the campaign in Skagos and save what left of Winterfell's levies.

Now he also has to deal with a nearly empty treasury after all Barthogan's spending. Political and financially the Starks are weak at the moment. Some of remaining sellswords Barthogan hired are also currently running around the Eastern half of the North pillaging after Brandon refused to pay them. At the moment he doesn't many men left to fight with and many lords on the Eastern half lost much of their levies in Barthogan's latest Skagos campaign.

The leader of the Skagosi rebellion Sygerrick Magner has declared himself king of Skagos. And with a mix fleet of captured or skagosi build ships raiding the eastern coast of the North then conquest. The Karstarks are in disarray after a pitch battle defeat on their lands and loss of their lord. Karhold held out but much of the surrounding region now under Sygerrick control.

For the next several weeks I ignore Brandon's pleas for men and just sent supplies. Garrison two tiny islands off the western coast that I name Ithaca and Odysseus as bases for a small squadron to guard against any Ironborn ship thinking of breaking the peace. The political scene changing in the North, Bear island, Deepwood and the mountain clan Wulls declared jarldoms.

Bear island taken Sea dragon point and now have access to more resources, House Glover expand a bit and my brother-in -law united the mountain clans by a mix of wealth and force to submit to him. And all announced their own Jarldoms copying me and some of my reforms.

House Fisher does the same a week later and by then the first ships from the South arrive to trade at his main port. The iron and lead of the mine from Iron islands are beginning to flood in. Several Ironborn houses are filling their pockets up from it.

Myrmadora and Lysara tell me their pregnant which excites me at the thought of children.

 **Eleven month 196AC**

 **Gondor, The North**

" so it's happened"

" Karhold has fallen but the Karstarks escaped to Winterfell, sadly that small comfort after the Manderly fleet was hit by that storm and survivors annihilate at the battle off Grey hills"

" great the whole eastern coast now free for Skagosi raiders and White Harbor lost the only fleet strong enough to stop them.

"What about land forces surely Brandon gathering men to drive them to the sea?"

" not enough men my Jarl, with Bolton waging a war with Hornwoods, those sellswords still roaming the North and old feuds between Houses flaring up not many lords can spare men"

I sighed at all the bad news and sent Veagon away. The eastern half of the North going to shit and Brandon being blamed. Damn Barthogan for dying at a worst time and for draining the North after a bad winter.

A force of two thousand are ordered to be assembled quickly to crush the band of sellswords and dispatch a shipment of supplies to Winterfell. I turn my thoughts from the current crisis and to my new campaign of introducing football(soccer) to the North. Several weeks ago I formed the first FC club the **Gondor United** , recruited some people to play, build a field, wrote down the rules which was a pain to remember but I remembered enough to do so and began their training. I now offering to fund any villages and towns that are interested in forming a club.

Hopefully the nobles and commoners take to the new sport fast.

 **Battle report**

 **Blackfyre rebellion**

 **Battle of Redgrass**

 **Result: decisive Targaryen victory and end of Rebellion**

 **House Blackfyre and supporters**

 **Leaders: Daemon Blackfyre(KIA), Aegor Bittersteel(POW), Redtusk(MIA) and Lord Shawney(KIA)**

 **Force: 50,000 estimates**

 **Losses:15,000+ ( KIA) 18,000 (POW) thousands (MIA)**

 **Targaryen loyalists**

 **Leaders: Prince Baelor, Prince Maekor, Kingsguard commander Gwayne (WIA), Brynden Rivers and Harthacnut Kynligia**

 **Force: 16,000 initially**

 **45,000+ at the end**

 **Losses: 10,000+ (KIA)**

 **So the rebellion over but the North facing a major upheaval and disaster.**

 **First thing is the Skagosi aren't going to get far in the North, I think their population small and give them something like 30,000 people with the ability to muster around 5,000 men or 10,000 if they push it. Just maintaining a hold Karstarks lands going to require chunk of their forces. So the best they can do now is raiding the coast and attack trade ships.**

 **So Winterfell temporary unable to stop them at the moment when a good amount of your vassals refuse to provide men and money you're in trouble. Most of Winterfell direct levy of men are gone, lost with Barthogan and Brandon scraping the barrel for a new force.**

 **Barthogan use of sellswords to supplement his army also backfired, once he died on Skagos they abandon his cause and fled back to the mainland. Brandon refused to pay since the Stark treasury nearly empty. And that led to pillaging sellswords which is worst since many Northernmen who were hit hard by the winter and then famine had joined them.**

 **Also serfdom doesn't seem to be a thing in the North so I see many commoners in the east packing up and going west. It's a no brainer why stay in an area ravaged by famine, bandits, invasion and warring nobles. Also the lure of work, food, stability and opportunities going to attract plenty of them to the Jarldoms.**

 **Which is going to lead to a lot of lords suddenly noticing their lands have less smallfolks and a sharp drop in their income.**

 **The Boltons aren't overthrowing the Stark or at the moment plotting to. The whole war with them and Hornwood is over the poaching of deers in Bolton lands by Hornwood Smallfolks.**

 **Their also going to be a cultural and social change in the North.**

 **So I settled for a Valyrian wife and a mistress for Cnut.**

 **Yes I a football(soccer) fan and it's the easiest sport I can see introducing in Westeros. Might take a few years to really spread but a paycheck and prize money should help the game catch on in the North.**

 **Last their going to be boon in trade on the western coast as ships from the Reach, Westerlands, Dorne and other lands can now travel the sunset sea without Ironborn attacking them.**

 **Next chapter the Skagosi situation be dealt with and the dust is settling in the North. The aftermath going to have some winners and losers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Winterfell 196AC**

" Not many men "

" no milord, I think that all Lord Stark could gather for the coming campaign"

" well billet the men as I go see Lord Stark"

My Marshal salutes me and goes to the men. I scan the men of House Stark latest army and shake my head at what I seeing. Brandon assembled 3,500 men of poor quality. Old men and green boy with a scattering of men of fighting age toss in. And on top of it their mostly ill equipped and barely trained.

I also notice how there very few House banners beside the Stark's. Maybe a score of minor Houses and three major ones had sent men to Winterfell. Brandon personally meets me in the great hall as I enter with my Housecarls.

" So you finally come Harthacnut and I see you brought your army too. "

" Good to see you Brandon, I hear you got a Skagosi problem need some help"

"Barthogan left a mess and I gotta clean it up. How many men did you bring?!"

" 4,000 men and plenty of supplies too milord. Are the Skagosi still in Karstark lands or advance out of them?"

" no thank the old gods their staying put and fortify their gains at the moment. I want the men to march out this week and smash them quickly. Harthacnut I need this rebellion over soon, the Karstarks are driving me mad with their complaining and I got other problems to deal with."

" I try to end it quick with the Skagosi but we still need to conquer Skagos or negotiate a peace settlement with after we drive them back to the sea."

" I know but first I need them off the mainland then I got to stop some of my bannermen from killing each other. Manderly gathering a new fleet for another battle with Skagosi fleet but first we need to stabilize the North."

With that we parted and I began the preparation for the new campaign. I spent three days organizing men, breaking out supplies and mapping a route to Karhold. The new Lord Karstark commanding the vanguard while I lead the main force. Brandon taking 1,500 men to Dreadfort to end the fighting between Bolton and Hornwood.

Five days after I arrived at Winterfell we march out to Karstark lands.

It took several days to go up the kingsroad then turn to the Last Hearth. There we stop for a day to rest the men, lord Umber wasn't happy seeing me but he couldn't do anything and we are gone the next day. I have the army travel along the last river for three days until we are at the edge of Karstark land.

There we make camp to rest and the next day I lead the army into enemy territory. The Skagosi are ready for us because on the first day they attacked us three times in hit and run strikes. I use my few bicycle scouts to recon and some light infantry to screen the army.

After an unsuccessful strike we discovered to our shock that some of the local smallfolks had joined up with skagosi as we check the enemy's dead. Karstark wasn't happy about it and advise we reach Karhold as soon as possible. The next three days we advance and swept away Skagosi fighters off our path killing dozens and taking a score prisoners while losing about 50 men.

Things got easier once we left the woodlands behind and enter the grasslands of the regions. We pass through a few villages but none exactly happy to see us or the new Lord Karstark. The king of Skagos been making promises of no more high taxes, more freedoms and rights to the small folks.

The former lord Karstark wasn't so popular with the small folks. The new Lord Karstark tries to repair the damage by promising them things and handling out some of our food to them. I am annoyed at him giving away our supplies but let it go since he need support of the commoners after all this. By the time we reached Karhold the army swell up with over two hundred recruits. There we make camp then once camp been fortified, the building of siege engines begins.

The next day siege trenches are started on and an attempt to parlay with the garrison failed after they attacked the men I sent under a banner of truce. Lord Karstark tells me of a secret tunnel to the castle and I order him to lead a strike force of my thegns to enter the castle.

 **Five days later**

" keep going!"

I scream at the men manning the ram toward the front gate. The garrison rain down rains, rocks, spears and anything else they could find on us. I stand with my Housecarls from a distance watching the assault on the gate while several groups of men with ladders go for the walls. The walls are thinly manned and their able to climb up on to the walls. The battle on the wall savage as men are toss or fall from it. The fighting goes on until finally the main gate open by the strike force and the rest of the army pours in and overwhelms the garrison.

By the time I entered the damaged castle the dead are being piled up in the courtyard and prisoners locked up in the dungeon. Lionel Karstark strides around like a peacock for taking back his ancestral home. Skagosi lost 165 dead and 78 captured while suffered 47 killed with 80 wounded. The damage to castle pretty severe but repairable given time and enough men.

He stays behind with a three hundred men garrison and supplies. After a couple of days to rest I march the army out to the grey hills where their main forces should be. Pass through more woodlands and suffer attacks on my baggage train but I counter with more light infantry with light cavalry in support. They drove our attackers off and bag us some prisoners who give me the location where the main Skagosi army is after I pass them to my marshal.

The Skagosi are mustering around the Grey hills and their king leading them. I forced march the men until we there and setup camp on an empty field. The next day they appear over the hills and with their army spread out loosely. My men quickly formed up into formation and I sent my light infantry to skirmish. The King of Skagos deploys his own skirmishers and they fight a series of running fights before my own retreat back to my lines.

My cavalry on the flanks are order to start a flanking attack. While my infantry advance head on the Skagosi positions.

" milord look the cavalry!"

I turn my head to see some of the cavalry fallen into pitfall traps dug around the hills. Skagosi archers came out of their hiding place behind a big hill and shower my survivors with a volley of arrows. I gave the order for them to retreat and have my own archers move up to support them. The main Skagosi army uses the uneven terrain to their advantage and as my infantry go up the hills they become dangerously spread out.

What happens next horrific me, one group of my phalanx advances too quickly separating themselves from the rest of the men and are trapped. The Skagos had before hand laid down pitch on the battlefield and lit it cutting off several hundred men with a wall of flames behind them. The rest of my men begin to break until I rally them and reform the ranks but the screams of their comrades who are being slaughter by the Skagosi across the wall of flames doesn't help morale.

The rest of the Skagosi charges at us and heavy fighting starts. With the rough terrain it's hard to keep the phalanx intact and I force to use my light infantry to support the flanks. With my Housecarls I get in the thick of the action and encourage the men to hold the line. It a while but slowly we push them back and advance forward until I see the Skagosi cavalry who are mounted on damn unicorns riding down from a nearby hill but instead of hitting our flank or rear they go for the camp which is lightly guard.

I have my remaining cavalry move to engage them and begin a fighting withdrawal back to the camp. At that moment my horse Stormcloud is killed by a spear thrust and an arrow smack into my chest but my steel plate saves me. As I was being dragged to the rear by my Housecarls one of them tells me the camp burning and enemy are flanking us. My commanders successfully disengage and with archers covering the withdrawal. Thankfully the Skagosi had enough and withdrew back to their starting position.

Their cavalry been driven off and camp save but a quarter of our supplies were destroyed. I lost near six hundred men today and that didn't sit well with me. I shouldn't have risk the phalanx in a hilly terrain and I underestimated the men of Skagosi. Especially their king who showed he a capable general and nearly almost defeated us.

The next day is a series of skirmishes and running fights as we both refused to commit to another pitch battle. I did launch a daring night attack on their forward positions and drove them out but I abandon the positions. On the third day I lured their cavalry out by tricking them by having a unit of light troops disguises themselves as camp followers and try to flee. They fell for it and my men also carry sacks of gold which they drop as they ran. The Skagosi cavalrymen like idiots halt and dismounted to go for the gold as my own cavalry rode out to attack them.

Their greed cost them their lives as they were run down by surprise with very few escaping from it. The rest of the day was another round of skirmishes and a Skagosi night attack on our camp which was stopped by the trenches I had dug around the camp.

On the Fourth day I had my pikemen discard their pikes and switch to usual weapons. I have them formed up the classic shield wall formation, slowly advance the army up the Grey hills again with light infantry and archers in support. The cavalry acting as reserves for this battle and I leave a strong guard in the camp this time. This time the Skagosi army meets us head on and form their own shieldwall to fight. We smash into each other hard then spend the next two hours going back and forth in bitter fighting. Losses start to pile up as men hack, slash and stab at each other. A dozen men fell to my blade and I cover myself in blood at the end. With the men exhausted, bloody and many with wounds or dead I forced again to withdrawal with our casualties being taken back to camp. The highlight of the day was a duel involving one of my Thegn and chief of House Stane in which he killed the chief but lost an eye.

Our cavalry covers our withdrawal and allows us to fallback in good order.

That night there no night raid or major attacks.

 **Next morning**

" sir they sent a partly under a banner of truce"

My Marshal announced to me as in came into my tent. I go out with two Housecarls and see four Skagosi mounted on unicorns. The leader wore chainmail and plate with the green lobster of House Magnar on a white cloak. While the other three wear mismatched armour and equipment.

" Sygerrick Magnar I presume?"

" aye that King Sygerrick of Skagos but yes I am. I come to negotiate a truce Jarl Kynligia"

" To our battle or your rebellion? Because I assume even with recruits that joined your banner you can't like me keep affording to bleeding out men?"

" we Skagosi don't bow to you mainlanders so easily your Lord Barthogan Stark learned that!"

" Doesn't matter if you win this battle. There be more coming and no matter how strong you are we will overwhelm you with sheer numbers. A new fleet assembling with the Dragon king in the south sending his fleet and men. So you got two options Magnar, negotiate a peace that benefits Skagos or we put all your people to the sword!"

Sygerrick Magnar stare at me for a long moment.

" aye lets talk…."

With that he disarms and enters my tent with me following behind.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Winterfell**

" Brandon just sign it and end this rebellion. The North needs to be at peace if we are to finally recover."

" the Karstarks are going to hate me forever Harthacnut if I sign it."

" so what Bran they got their seat and most of their lands back. The Skagosi are willingly to end their rebellion, hand over their warships and exchange prisoners. Just sign the treaty because I not providing more men or supplies if you don't. I want to go home Bran, my wife expecting and I not missing my first born's birth"

" Fine damn it I sign the treaty but I telling the Karstarks it's your fault."

" fine I ok with that"

Hearing that Brandon signed the Treaty of Winterfell. Ending the great Skagos rebellion and restoring peace to the North and end to the current unrest.

The Boltons had been reined in and their fight with house Hornwood over. The sellsword problem also been taken care of and survivors are at the wall now. Things should be cooling down in the North in the next weeks and hopefully the roads be safe again for trade soon. Grain from the Reach pouring into what being call Stoney Port by House Fisher small folks. So much that their warehouses are stack full of grain waiting to be sold to the rest of the North.

Sygerrick finish signing and gets his copy of the treaty. Under the terms he loses his crown, his warships, army is disbanded and he releases all prisoners in his custody. But in exchange he got the Grey hills along with the whole peninsula its is on and now has more land for his people. The Karstarks be piss but they got Karhold back and they got ⅔ of their lands. A big plus in all this is the Skagosi also finally start paying taxes to Winterfell through it be two years before they begin the first payment.

Brandon can spin that fact as a victory since almost no lord Stark in recent memories ever gotten them to pay tribute.

The Skagosi are in good spirits at the thought of new land to settle. Already their planning on calling it new Skagos and craving up plots of lands. Part of Treaty will has me providing them tools for free and that is going to be costly. But I'm fine with it as long as the Skagosi don't cause any more trouble.

The feast later that night goes smoothly, Brandon did had to seat Lord Karstark at the end of the table after he learned the terms in the treaty and the next morning I left with my men. On the way home I thought about the Skagos campaign since the battle of Grey hills was a bloody draw. The battle prove that phalanx can't always be relied on and reorganization will be needed in the future.

Our forces were almost evenly matched but I outnumbered them by a thousand men and they were better trained. But still the Skagosi nearly won by using the weakness of my forces, terrain and clever tactics. Maybe creating a military school and having large scale drills will boost the quality of my officers and men.

 **Three weeks later**

 **Gondor, Kyntligia keep**

" its a boy my lord! A healthy strong son"

The midwife exclaims to me as she entered the room where I waited. I go into the birthing room seeing Myrmadora in bed holding our newborn baby in her arms.

" Cnut he beautiful! Come see your heir and son darling"

She says and I walk up to her. I see a reddish tiny face he has her hair color, my eyes and very cute.

" what should we name him? I was thinking of Theodoric or Augustus."

" I prefer we name him after you, he your firstborn son and heir. He should carry the name of his strong father."

I smile at that and agreed with her. Now Amalasuntha my daughter by Lysara born just four days ago has a sibling and my line is secure. Hopefully there be a long peace in the North for them to grow in.

 **200 AC 1 month, day 1**

 **Tolkien district, city of Gondor**

 **Karl's pov**

" dad lets go it almost time"

" I know John I excited about the game too"

I told my youngest son as I put on my coat. My wife and two older sons were also ready before we left the apartment. Once I locked the door we go to the district square to find an Uber wagon. The square full of people like us looking for a ride to the stadium and eventually we find a wagon half fill to the game. I paid the price and we climb in with the other people waiting.

Gondor has become so big the last few years that I barely recognize it when we moved here almost four years ago from Barrowton when I heard there was a demand for blacksmiths. There more blocks of apartments, shops, offices, public baths and public buildings. Along with a new sewer system, aqueducts, warehouses and factories.

The ride through the city took a while with the street pack but we got there just in time. John and his brothers were already at the merchandise stands. My wife Sarah gives me a look when the kids beg for me to buy them Jerseys. I give in and got us all jerseys before I showed our tickets to the guards. They examine them and once sure their real let us pass through.

The newly built stadium could seat 8,000 people with food and drink vendors included. Our seats are close by and in a good spot to see the game.

" dad they're coming out"

My eldest son Harrison say as **Gondor United** and **Axemen United** came out to the field with fans cheering.

Our Jarl Harthacnut also the team captain at the front of the team waves at the crowds. Announcers began shouting at the crowd.

 **"Welcome folks to the first day of the new century and the Grand opening of Kyntligia Stadium!"**

 **" Today is the first game of newly formed Golden league. Gondor United vs Axemen United I hope you all enjoy the game!"**

The game started shortly after and my kids are cheering in support of Gondor United. My wife joins in too as the game finally starts. I grin thinking that coming to Gondor was the best decision of my life.

 **Kyntligia Stadium**

I wipe off the sweat off my face with my shirt as the first half ends. One to zero on the scoreboard with us winning against the **Axemen** who are pretty decent. I drink some water, rest along the guys as the coach lays down the game plan for the second half. Our fifteen minutes are up and we leave the locker room for the field again.

The rest of the game goes our way and we score another goal. The **Axemen** do score a late goal but it is too late to win the game. The guys cheer, some do victory dances and others just lay on the ground tired. I went to the stands to hang with the fans and sign autographs before going home.

My Housecarls joined me once I finish changing clothes in the locker room and outside the stadium.

A uber wagon takes us to my keep which is now bigger and at this rate could become a palace by the next decade.. On the way we pass the Commodity exchange in the business sector, its full with brokers and clients coming in or out. The exchange has been a success for the region and economy. Sellers have an easier time finding buyers for their product or produce in the North and outside of the North now.

I also see the hospital almost done with the construction crew at the moment taking a break. They wave me while we pass by and arrive at the keep. Servants welcome me and my majordomo has a stack of reports for me in my office.

Mostly updates on several topics and the daily newspaper. I see in the paper Lord Umber died from an infection and his ten year old son is the new lord. Also read there seems to be a power struggle between the mother and uncles over custody of him. I look at the headline news and couldn't help but laugh.

 **House Stark bankrupt!**

 **By Igor of Gondor**

 **Lord Brandon Stark in a stunning and disastrous move has defaulted on loans made by predecessor and additional loans he made to maintain House Stark coffers afloat during the Skagosi rebellion. The Iron Bank has stated it will take legal action and has sent an ambassador to King's landing.**

 **The Iron bank has also recalled all loans in the North and seize all Northern trade ships in Braavos.**

 **The Sealord of Braavos has issued a statement supporting the Iron bank.**

I nearly choked while laughing at Brandon's misery. Oh he going to be having a great time trying to fix this mess.

There several more interesting stories in the paper.

 **Lord Karstark marries a Skagosi!**

 **New keep of House Wulls finished**

 **Tamara Cerwyn claims her baseborn daughter is fathered by the late Barthogan Stark**

 **New Lord Bolton grants town charter to the village of Dreadfort**

 **The Jardoms of Gondor, Bear island, Fisher, Wulls and Deepwood all agree to jointly fund a restoration and expansion of the Kingsroad.**

This should be an interesting year with watching the Starks try to deal with the Iron bank. At this moment my son comes into the room shouting at me and hugging my legs. I pick him up and entertain him with details about the match today.

My wife enters the room with her cousin and my daughter in tow. I kiss Myrmadora then Lysara before passing Hart to his mom and picking up my little girl. I kiss her cheek and she asks for new toys. I smile and promise her next week a new doll or dress. Lysara takes her from me and proudly reminds me she with child again by rubbing her belly.

I look at Myrmadora and give her a look that makes her blush.

" dinner is ready"

She told me and leaned close to whisper to me.

" I got a new maid for tonight Harthacnut"

I winked at her and join them for dinner. Which consist of fresh bread, roast beef and mashed potato with a variety of fruits. Myrmadora reminds me of the meeting with six district representatives over the new law code your planning to pass.

I nod to her and can't wait to pass the legal code. With how big the city become I had to split the city into six district with an elected representative each to a city council. Who run the city day to day. I also replaced with the city guard with a police force that has new uniforms and equipment.

For dessert lemon cakes which we love. I do wish for chocolate was available but finding it if it even exist isn't easy.

 **Couple of hours later**

Later that night I find Myrmadora in our chamber with a naked petite redhead head with hands tied behind her back sitting on our bed.

" Harthacnut I caught this little thief trying to steal from me. I think we need to whip her."

Myrmadora says with a grin on her face to me.

" no milord I promise I will never do it. Don't hurt me please"

Our little "thief" says in a very convincing tone.

I walk up to her and with one hand cup her chin. She looks at me with lust burning in her eyes and licks her lips.

" Your right I shouldn't hurt you…. Don't want to mark your flawless skin but your still going to be punished for trying to steal from my wife and it's going to last all night"

She licks her again as I undid my pants. Her nipples hard and her lustful eyes excites me. I look at Myrmadora who grinning at me with nothing but her girdle on now.

Where does she keep getting these girls?

 **Next day**

"Everyone one in agreement?"

I ask the districts reps who all nod at the new law code and court system. Which is great now I free from having to pass judgement on minor crimes and civil disrupts. But I still need to judge over capital crimes and major civil cases.

Watching reruns of law and order helped in writing the new law code through something can't be used due to lack of technology or knowledge. My growing bureaucracy so far now is going to be getting bigger after this. Might have to open another school just to make their enough literacy people to fill it up the new spots.

" Jarl… some of the merchants are worried about the current Stark situation"

" they shouldn't be since most of our trade is focus on the sunset sea, we have access to the Iron islands, Riverlands, Reach and Dorne. Braavos has no power on the Sunset sea so our ships should be safe"

I said and they all agreed with my statement.

The meeting ends after another hour and afterwards I attend the new theater house for a play about the long night. The performance alright through like in the middle ages back on earth being an actress or actor isn't consider much of a career. But I sponsoring shows, rewriting plays best I can remember them from my old life, hired some playwrights and slowly acting becoming a respectable trade.

After the show I paid a visit backstage and the lead actress was kind enough to service me with her mouth. Once she done I leave to tour a new armaments factory and find its performing well.

I go home after making sure a shipment leaves on time.

 **Several days later**

 **Unknown location**

 **Unknown pov**

The ships anchored in the cove and the crew begins to unload the crates on rowboats for the beach. My men start to load the crates on wagons we brought and once their done I thanked the captain.

A smile slowly forms across my face at the sight of several dozen crates. With the cargo now secure, me and my men leave the cove. I couldn't help but laugh at my good fortune to accept the offer….. Soon I will be in charge and no more bowing to fools.

 **Skagosi Rebellion or Sygerrick's rebellion**

 **196 AC**

 **The North**

 **Outcome: Treaty of Winter**

 **Kingdom of Skagos**

 **Leaders: King Sygerrick Magnar**

 **Forces: 5,000-10,000 plus dozens of ships**

 **Losses: 2,000-3,000 and several ships**

 **The North**

 **Leaders: Jarl Harthacnut Knytligia, Lord Manderly, Lord Karstark ( KIA), Lionel Karstark and Paramount Lord Brandon Stark.**

 **Forces: 6,000-8000 plus Manderly Fleet**

 **Losses: 1,000-1,500 and almost entire Manderly lost.**

 **Another chapter done and the next one will be short because it will be about the situation in the North, reforms pass by Cnut and the new military system he put in place.**

 **Also Harthacnut going to begin enjoying his status as a major nobleman. Pretty much he going to be spreading his seed around and having a string of flings with a mistress or two toss in. Since Myrmadora from Lys which is pretty much the capital of sex slaves and a culture where sex is normal. So I having her encourage him and even joining in.**

 **Myrmadora getting new maids every two or three months for several reasons. So expect more steaming and some random scenes. Also their football now, I put in a list of teams later and sort of House Stark broke….. Their be ok just need to tighten their belts. I mean they still got some money just can't afford to pay off the debts they own.**

 **Uber is a thing now in the North and public baths too. So hygienic going to improve as Harthacnut encourages folks to wash every day. They charged fees but are pretty cheap.**

 **Gondor now has 7,000-9,000 people living in it and the Jarldom now has an overall population of 28,000 thousand.**

 **The Skagosi who settled new Skagos are adapting well to taking up farming and several trades.**

 **The economy of The North still going to gradually focus around the Western regions. Naturally several houses are going to become poor and some had already.**

 **There still a migration of people to the Jarldoms at the moment through it not as big before. Forcing several lords to raise wages or giving more rights to their smallfolks to keep them.**

 **Also the commoners are starting to demands certain rights to their lords and it getting serious in some lands ruled by heavy hand Lords. Their a reason why their a new Lord Bolton. The food situation finally over too and a side effect of cheap Southern grain flooding the North has led to prices dropping.**

 **Finally there are going to be some major changes in Westeros starting with some islands.**

 **Well until next time folks.**


	10. Chapter 10

At the beginning of the second century after the conquest the Jarl of Gondor stood as the foremost of the old Stark family's vassals. Harthacnut Knytlinga 1st Jarl of Gondor was a rare figure in Westeros history. Born a son of a lowly farmer and middle child of eight. His rise to power and title are still considered remarkable to this day and even more during his lifetime. He was an inventor, soldier, reformer and a statesman.

His military victories and campaigns are still study in the military academy he founded. He also made plenty of reforms that still stand to this day.

Harthacnut left a legacy that has cast a shadow over his descendants. But his biggest legacies was the city of Gondor and the Knytlinga reforms.

 _ **Excerpts from Rise of the Jarl by William Hamilton**_

The Knytlinga Reforms were the start of changes that turned the North from a thinly populated backwater region producing mostly raw material to mass producer of finished goods and breadbasket.

Before House Knytlinga the North under the Starks were the poorest and considered primitive by the rest of Westeros. Despite thousands of years of Stark rule the North never became a major power like the Stormlands, Reach or Iron lands. The Northern armies rarely ever went south and navy power was nonexistent after Brandon the Burner.

The Stark kings and later Lords after the Conquest of Aegon never improved or introduced major changes to the North.

That were later come back to haunt them after the Third Blackfyre rebellion.

 _ **Excerpts from The Crisis of the Third Century by Harry Snowden**_

The Meat Inspection Act and Poultry inspection act of 200AC was the first ever law that placed standards and rules on meat Products.

1) Mandatory inspection of livestock before slaughter.

2) Mandatory postmortem inspection of every carcass

3) Sanitary standards established for slaughterhouses and meat processing plants

4) monitoring and inspection of slaughter and processing operations

For the first time ever meat had to be label accurately and inspect to be safe for human consumption. This act was passed after a series of deaths from tainted meat. The most famous was when half of a village called Redhorn died after eating beef during a local festival. The tainted meat were traced to livestocks brough from a farmer…. The infamous Ronald of Green Stone. Who knew full well his cattle were sick and a danger to consume.

The public outcry was so large that the Jarl had to take action and announce the act. As for Ronald of Green Stone he was arrested after a three day manhunt and become the first man to be trial by a public jury. He was sentenced to death by beheading and his assets were seized to pay reparations to his victims or their families.

The Agriculture Act of 202 AC required the inspecting of agricultural products and registering of where it came from.

Also passed into law was the boiling of water for human consumption. While this will confused many as why were the Jarl ordered this. It soon proved its worth as waterborne illnesses fell almost overnight.

 **Excerpts from The Knytlinga Health reforms by Allen Thompson**

The opening of the first Medical school in Westeros 204 AC began a revolution that changed the medical practice forever.

Before this Maesters had a monopoly on medical science and practice. But these men were mostly for the nobles and rarely treated the small folks if ever.

For the small folks, local healers and wood witches were the ones they saw along with home remedies.

When Jarl Harthacnut founded the Gondor Medical School he filled it with books and teachers from Essos. As he knew the Maesters were never shared their knowledge or books to what they later saw as rivals in several years after the school was founded.

As a matter of fact twice in 215 and 218 AC they petition the king to closed down the school.

But the Targaryen King were deny their request and even invited the Jarl to establish the first public hospital in the capital.

The year after the medical school was established the first ever hospital( Arnor Hospital) was opened in Gondor followed by clinics throughout the Jarldom in the following months.

Over the following years the residents of the Jarldom of Gondor were experience an improvement in health and a decrease in deaths. The reputation of Gondor medical services quickly became renown in a short period. That commoners from all corners of the North were flock Gondor to receive treatment.

Since the hospital was free and open to all people. It was initially shunned by the Northern nobility until 209 AC when the plague hit the North and led to many maesters becoming sick or dying.

The field of medical research were also go through a change. In 208 AC Doctor Gerris of Braavos will write the first book on the theory of germs. After he noticed how patients in cleaner environments develop less infections often than those in dirtier settings.

Because of this and the Jarl orders. It became standard practice to wash hands and medical tools. Surgery has become safer and more common because of this. And as the medical school study the human body, new operations and new techniques to operate are developed over the next few years.

 **Excerpts from The History of Arnor Hospital and Gondor Medical School by Alaric Stockton**

The foundation of the first standing army in Westeros began in Gondor. When Jarl Harthacnut I of Gondor established the Knytlinga Military school. He created the school to trained officers to his new army in 202 AC as the levies of Gondor were reformed into the first standing military in Westeros.

The school was revolutionary as it accept applicants from all classes. Meritocracy will be the rule instead of Noble ties or bloodline.

Requirements for acceptance at the time were:

Being between 18-25 yrs old

In excellent physical condition

Having no criminal record

Served two years as an enlisted

Can read and write

Pass the examination

If you pass you become a cadet for a training program of five years. Over which cadets will study and learned subjects while at the same time going through physical training. If a cadet failed a year three times they will be expelled from the school and name removed from records.

The first class of cadets graduated in 206AC with eighty members. The first cadet of the class was Adolphus Vasa later Baron of Svolder and one of the greatest cavalry commanders that the Gondor military ever had.

This first class were all take part in the first conflict the new Gondor military will take part in late 207.

 **Excerpts from The officers of the Jarl's Army by John Jones**

The military we all now know and familiar with was built from the old levies of Gondor. When Harthacnut decided the old system of levies were no longer work for him. He found the old way of raising troops and arming them to be inefficient.

So he disbanded his levies and recruit men for a new armed force. It will be hardened veterans of his earlier campaigns who were formed the core of this force.

On 203 AC the 1st battalion was raised with five hundred men. A hundred archers and four hundred infantry. Battalions are split into five companies of a hundred, each with two fifty man platoons and that split into five ten man squads.

Two more were raised in the same years along with a cavalry squadron organized as the infantry but platoons are called troops instead. With a Corp of engineers of 250 men who were manned the siege engines and building fortifications. Also created was the Corp of logistics with 250 men also to supply and maintain the new force.

The volunteers were signed a contract of twelve years service to join and something rarely ever done they were paid wages on a monthly period for their service.

Six more battalions were raised, four infantry and two cavalry. But they were to be kept in reserve with just six years of service, a third of the pay and just drill ten days out of every month.

While active units are kept in garrisons and patrolling the borders of the Jarldom.

The Jarl also created a rank system for his new army.

The men are divided into two classes Enlisted which made up most of the rank and Officers who led them.

Officer ranks

Major: who commands a battalion

Captain: commands the companies

Lieutenant: the platoons

Junior Lieutenant( Cavalry version is Cornet): the most junior officer rank and the rank a cadet is commission to on graduating.

Enlist ranks

First Sergeant: senior NCO(noncommissioned officer) in the battalion

Staff sergeant: senior NCO in a company

Platoon Sergeant: senior NCO in platoon

Sergeant: squad leader

Corporal: fireteam leader in squad with two in each one

Private: lowest rank and nickname the grunts

A new invention at the time were the name or dog tag that had the soldier's name and service number stamped into them to identify fallen soldiers.

The tags prove their usefulness in the conflict in 207 AC to count dead and alert families of their loss.

The uniforms for the new army were also be revolutionary.

The old BDU of the old levies will undergo a major change.

The field jacket were become a new shade of dark grey with green collars, four pockets on the front, shoulder straps are added, two pockets on the inside and a belt to wear over it. The trousers are the same color, six pockets, a belt to hold it up and like the jacket are form fitting. The boots worn are the famous jackboots with hobnail soles.

When not in battle they worn field caps with visor. During the colder weather the men are issued double-breasted greatcoat with dark green collar and shoulder-straps with gloves.

While the cavalry had the same uniform their were black with red collars and the boots that reach the knees

There also a dress uniform for parades and formal events.

The infantry are equipped with Chainmail with plate armor wore over, iron helmet with cheek plates and padding. While armed with long swords, daggers, axes and javelins with a standard rectangle shield.

Archers wore chainmail with helmets and armed with long bows plus a short and dagger as side weapons.

The cavalry are divided into heavy and light. Heavy cavalry wears plate armour and ride heavier horses. Light cavalry wears chainmail with cuirasses and helmets that are open face with their horses light but faster.

Both are armed with lances, swords, axes, maces and shields

 **Excerpts from The organization and uniforms of the Jarl's army.**

With all new changes and economic expansion. The food industry begin changing starting with the opening of Jarl's restaurant. Several people had followed suit and created their own restaurant. With Northern Burgers, Ned's pizza, North Fried Chicken (NFC) and First Men Sandwiches as examples.

Along with this and the opening of the first supermarket under the Jarl. As food became more plentiful from the opening of the sunset sea. The diet of an average Northerner changed as Southern food imports fill the North.

 **Excerpts from Birth of fast food by Haakon Grey**

As the Jarl centralized his lands he slowly strip away the powers of nobles under his control. His own tax collectors gather the taxes, his standing army replaced the levies of old, his growing bureaucracy were sideline the Barons of the Jarldom. They longer had power to trial the small folks or raise levies anymore.

Law enforcement

Punishment of commoners by them was banned and the Jarl declared them not above the new laws and for them to obey the laws like any commoner.

The barons naturally resisted the cut to their ancient rights and powers but with a standing army behind the Jarl they quickly now. Even Lord Stark who was disturbed at what the jarl was doing couldn't do anything to help them.

The Jarl were later integrated them into his government by giving the Barons positions in his administration.

Despite the loss of power, the houses of Barons soon began to grow rich as they invest in trade and collect tolls on trade through their estates.

 **Excerpts from barons of Gondor by Luke Percy**

 **207 AC report to Lord Stark**

Jarldom of Gondor

Capital: Gondor

Population 39,700 with 11,000 in the capital alone

Revenue: estimate at 5,000 gold dragons a year

Debt: none

Ruler: Jarl Harthacnut Knytlinga

Military: Gondor Army

My Lord the upstart's lands are becoming some of the most productive and rich in the North at an alarming rate. Their harvests are bigger than most of North together, finished goods are rolling out of their factories daily, the Jarl's foundries and steelworks are producing large quantities of metal. He also mass producing arms and armor on a scale I never seen.

The Jarl also has an army of a few thousands, well trained and equipped.

He also pass reforms and even stripped his own vassals of several rights. The upstart centralized his fief and is rapidly becoming wealthy… even beginning to match the coffers of House Manderly.

He has established good ties to his neighbors with House Fisher benefiting the most from their relationship.

I fear milord if you don't get the finances of Winterfell in order and copy some of his economic reforms. House Stark will fall behind Gondor and her allies.

Maintaining a permanent military force directly under Winterfell control will also be advised as the Jarl has his own.

 **Civil war breaks out in the Iron islands!**

The islands of Great Wyk, Old Wyk and Orkmont had begun a revolt against Greyjoy rule. While their recent for revolting is unknown at the moment we do know the leader of anti-Greyjoy forces is Arthur Goodbrother of Hammerhorn. Cadet branches of House Goodbrother are following the main branch.

Heavy fighting is reported on the revolting islands with House Farwynd of Great Wyk and Merlyn joining the revolt while House Sparr remaining loyal to the Greyjoy faction. House Orkmont and Tawney had secure the island of Orkmont for the anti-Greyjoy faction with Old Wyk seeing fighting with the rebelling House Drumm against Loyalist House Stonehouse.

The islands of Harlaw, Blacktyde and Saltcliff are staying loyal to Pyke.

The rebels had also won with a naval victory off Great Wyk. More will be reported as we get more information from the Islands later on- **Front page of Raven news**

 **So I tried something new this chapter and a time skip of seven has happened. Harthacnut pretty much changed things and settling the foundation for his House to grow on once he is gone. Along with establishing ties to several major families later and hints to the future.**

 **House Stark will be attempting to regain the control they had on the North but currently it's not as firm as thru were like.**

 **Harthacnut also has changed these seven years and it's a mixed bag. Not going to say much but he has been enjoying the perks of being a noble little too much.**

 **House Stark and the North are going to be experiencing a rough 200s as the years come. The Iron islands are currently in a civil war that yes Harthacnut played a big part in causing and going to profit off.**

 **Next chapter is going to be from Lord Goodbrother and Lord Greyjoy povs.**


End file.
